


Ripened by the Southern Sun

by Willbakefordean



Series: Apricity [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 17 year old who is pregnant, Adoption, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, bumpy road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: Jack and Bitty embark on the next adventure in their life on the Bittle Family Peach Orchard. We pick up right where we left off in Apricity. This fic will make more sense if you read Apricity first.





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I did not do a lot of research here. I do not intend to offend anyone if I make errors in regards to the legalities involved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty get the surprise of their life when Bitty's cousin comes for a visit. They wait and they hope.

Bitty and Jack welcomed Ruby into their living room to have a seat. They had also invited in the driver of the pick up, whom they assumed was the baby’s father, but Ruby had declined on his behalf.

“He don’t like to talk much, I won’t be long anyways. Just want to ask you a few things,” Ruby had said. The guy hadn't even really acknowledged them.

It was clear as day that Ruby was not really eating well. She was big in the belly but pretty thin everywhere else and looked like her clothes had seen better days. Her face was round and her gaunt eyes full of fear, despite the fact that she laughed as she spoke. Bitty’s heart ached and he could see that Jack wanted to jump right to helping.  

She told them her brief story, dating a boy her father did not approve of, being kicked out when he got her pregnant, and living from sofa to sofa. Jack’s fists clenched tighter and tighter as she went on, Bitty didn’t even hesitate to ask her to stay. 

“Why don’t y’all stay here a bit until you get a little more of a plan? Have you eaten dinner? Are you hungry? You could take a shower, wash your clothes…”

Jack put a hand on Bitty’s forearm, the way he did when Bitty began to ramble on, not that it happened a lot. Bitty took a breath and willed his eyes not to tear up at how skittish Ruby looked at the thought of staying with them. It was a difficult situation at best. They would have to figure out how best to help her, and whoever was in the truck. Mostly, Bitty feared for the baby in her belly. 

Jack spoke calmly. “Ruby, how about food. Let us make you something to eat?” 

“Jack, right?” Ruby asked, though clearly she had done some homework about Bitty’s situation and seemed comfortable with it. 

“Yes, Ruby, I’m Jack, Bitty’s husband,” Jack answered reassuringly and Bitty loved his tender heart for it. 

“Jack, I didn’t come clear up to Madison to eat or wash my clothes...I know y’all can’t...I mean seein’ as how you’re both…” she struggled to find her words and then she just blurted out, “I came to see if y’all would take my baby and raise it as your own.”

Bitty felt as if he’d been slapped with a wet branch. He’d hoped she might say this to them, but when the boyfriend would not come in the house, he’d let go of that brief dream. Now that it had been said out loud, he didn’t quite know what to say. 

“Well, Ruby, I don’t quite know how to answer that. I mean, of course Jack and I want a family, but are you sure?” 

“I’m sure or I wouldn’t have come here,” Ruby answered quickly.

Jack, saint that he was, spoke calmly, like he’d hadn't just heard someone offer them a child, a baby, their dreams in a sentence and said again, “Food. How about we start with food and work our way up from there. How’s that sound to you, Ruby?”

“Well, now that you mention it, I am mighty hungry. We ate this morning, but we needed gas money by lunch.”

Jack, sensing Bitty was about to crack, grabbed Bitty under the arm and dragged him to the kitchen, whispering, “Make something that will fill them up, I’ll talk to the guy and get him to come in. They need to stay tonight, but let me soften them up with words, you use food. I’ll try to call Shitty, but Bits...don’t get your hopes up. They may just want money, you know?”

“She looks sad and dirty, Jack.” 

“I know, Sweet Bits, I know. You need to look past that for now, lets get her something to eat and go from there,” Jack said and gave Bitty a big kiss before leaving him in the kitchen to do what he did best.

Bitty managed to whip up chicken pot pie and of course he had a pie in the house for dessert. He had salad in the fridge and he cooked extra peas and corn for more sides. It was what he had on hand. 

Jack managed to get the boyfriend, Bo, to come in and eat. They left them at the table, figuring staring at them while they ate would only make them nervous. 

“Y’all enjoy dinner, we’ll just be out of the porch if you need anything,” Bitty had said. 

Stern though he seemed, they heard Bo say gently as they walked away, “Careful Ruby, not too fast or you’ll get sick like before. I’ll ask for a container so you can eat more later, ‘kay?” 

Jack rocked the swing as Bitty fought tears on the front porch and debated ways to get the young couple to stay a day or two.

In the end, it was Jack who convinced Bo it was what was best for Ruby to stay at least one night while Ruby, who insisted, helped Bitty with the dishes.

“I can take care of her, you know...I can. But the baby? Traveling ain’t no way for a baby to live. I work, but her Daddy don’t want us together. It ain’t like I don’t want to settle, but we just can’t make enough. It was better when we both could work, but Ruby, she’s not...she shouldn’t have to…” Bo said spilling his guts to Jack despite the fact that Ruby said he didn’t talk much.

“Of course you can take care of her,” Jack answered. “I’m sure you have it all under control. Why don’t you take a little break and stay the night so you can sleep, too. I bet you worry about Ruby all night and don’t get much sleep yourself. We have an empty guest room you could use and we could get you a head start by washing your clothes so Ruby doesn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I would like Ruby to sleep in a bed, her back’s been aching somethin’ fierce.”

“Great, I’ll let Eric know you’ll be staying. He’ll be thrilled. He loves to make a big breakfast." 

“Okay, but for Ruby.”

“For Ruby,” Jack repeated as he headed for the kitchen to tell his husband the good news.

It was after midnight by the time Bitty had them both clean and in borrowed clothes so he could wash theirs. He convinced them to bring in all of their clothing and bedding and he steeled his face when he found all of their clothes to be in horrible shape and fitting in one load. The bedding was in rough shape as well, but Bitty just did what he could to get it all clean and dry. He washed everything three times, on warm or hot.

He and Jack both showered before falling into bed. Neither said anything and the both lay there, nervously, until they fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Bitty pulled out all the stops for breakfast. Jack had gotten up early to let everyone know what was going on at the house with the _guests_ , as he called them. Ford and Holster told him not to worry about the orchard and to take care of Bitty and his cousin.

“We got this, you go back to the house, Jack,” Holster had said.

Jack got back just as Bo and Ruby were filling their plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and biscuits and sausage gravy. Bitty pushed the bowl of fruit carefully towards Ruby, hoping she would take some of that as well. She did and Bitty tried not to sigh in relief.

“Well, this looks great Eric,” Jack said scooping food onto his plate. Jack who usually ate oatmeal or yogurt and granola for breakfast and a big bowl of fruit. Bitty could see he wanted Bo to eat without feeling bad about it. Bitty watched Bo take seconds when Jack did and wanted to jump across the table and kiss his husband for being such a sweetheart, he knew Jack would run twice as hard for the next few days to work off that much breakfast.

Shitty showed up and he and Jack took a walk to the orchard to _check on things._ When they came back, they joined the young couple and Bitty in the living room to discuss what was presented last night. After introducing all parties, Shitty led the discussion taking notes on a stereotypical yellow legal pad. When Shitty mentioned the legal age of consent in Georgia and it was 16, they were unsettled. Ruby seemed so young to them and she was almost 18. Bitty squeezed Jack’s hand tight, feeling the moisture they both put off from their palms.

In the end, Ruby said it again. “I saw y’alls story in the paper about how you got married and came back to the orchard, and I thought, they can’t have a kid of their own. I’m havin’ a kid we can’t take care of. Why not make it better for everybody?”

“Well, that’s very mature of you, Ruby,” Bitty managed to get out. “Recognising that you are not ready to be a parent must be very hard and Jack and I hope we can help with that, don’t we Jack?"

“We certainly do,” Jack answered as he rubbed small circles in the small of Bitty’s back, soothing him like Jack always could. They were discussing it, though it wasn’t perfect. Bo could enter a legal adoption agreement, but Ruby was considered a minor herself for another month.

“No matter what happens, you could stay here until the baby comes,” Jack offered firmly. “There is plenty of room, it wouldn’t cost you anything.”

Ruby and Bo went upstairs for a while, long enough to make Jack and Bitty even more nervous, and when Bo came back, he had his bag over his shoulder. He stood in front of Shitty, Jack, and Bitty.

“I have a job and I can sleep in the truck like I do, come back on weekends. See her. She’s mad, but it’s what’s best for now. I don’t want to give up my job. Now with her here, we can make ground.”

Jack startled Bitty as he jumped up, “You could work for us...at the orchard. We’d pay you well and you’d have no expenses. You could save up all your pay.”  Bitty would love Jack for all of eternity for the generous soul he had.

“I appreciate the offer, but we ain’t gonna stay here after the baby comes. It’d be too much and I have a good job in construction right now. I don’t want to give it up for somethin’ temporary,” Bo explained. Bitty had really misjudged the young man.

“That makes sense, Bo,” Jack answered. “Do you need anything right now?”

Bo shuffled his feet nervously.

Bitty, never one to remain quiet during awkward pauses, added, “We wouldn’t offer if we didn’t mean it.”

“Would you mind if I took some of the leftovers from dinner for the road? I got a little gas money but none for food until payday.”

“Well, goodness gracious of course I’ll pack you a nice lunch for the trip. Jack, I’ll get started and you grab that cooler we take on hikes, honey,” Bitty directed as he went into full caretaker mode.

When Jack found him, Bitty was packing containers with food and packing some of the homemade peanut butter and jam from the store into a bag with a loaf of bread. He filled the cooler with the leftovers and some fruit. Bo would have enough food for a few days at least. Bitty would be more prepared next weekend. Bo would never want for food again while he was gone.

When Bitty began to cry in earnest, let’s face it he’d been fighting tears since the poor boy asked for food, Jack was there to pull him close.

“Don’t Bits, don’t let him see you crying. It was hard for him to ask for help as it was.”

“I know, Jack. It’s just so sad." 

“It is, Bud, but we can help them. I’ve got a hundred in cash. That should help with gas and whatever else he needs. I’ll have more next time.”

“And I’ll have more food prepared that won’t require as much cooling. It will be fine. At least he’s doing right by Ruby. He is doing right by her, isn’t he? You don’t think he won’t-”

“Eric, we don’t know these two very well at all. We just have to hope they are serious and that this is what they really want. He seems like he loves her. He seems to want what’s best for her.” 

Bitty closed the cooler and Jack carried it. Bo took the cooler and Jack offered the money. Bo tried to refuse.

“Listen, you want to save up your earnings, don’t you? That money is no big deal to us. Business is booming here. We want you to have it for gas or whatever. Okay, please take it?” Jack tried to convince him. In the end, Bo took the cash.

“I’ll be back next Saturday. I don’t have a phone to call but I can use a friend’s if I need to. I’ll call the orchard number if that’s alright.”

“It is perfectly fine,” Bitty answered for both of them and Bitty could see Jack already picking out the track phones in his mind.

“One more thing...Ruby’s only been to a doctor a couple times. Just basic check ups at a free clinic and not for a couple months. If you could see fit to get her an appointment, I’d do my best to pay for it.”

“We have a good friend who is a doctor and will help us find someone to look after Ruby,” Bitty said. “Thanks for trusting us to help her.” Bo nodded.

Jack jumped in and added, “Don’t worry about paying for anything but what you need while you’re away. If this all works out, we’ll be sure that medical costs are all included. If you need to see a doctor or a dentist or anything, you let us know that, too.”

“I was worried about comin’. I’m glad we did now. I’ll be back Saturday. She’s good and mad, but she needs to stay here for now.”

“You take care, Bo,” Bitty called out as he started towards his truck.

  
Shitty came out on the porch to find them with their arms around each other and waving as Bo drove away.

“Christ on cracker this has been a day,” Shitty said. “They seem serious and in another month when she’s 18 we can start paperwork and then you’ll have your real answer.”

“Until then?” Jack asked rubbing Bitty’s arm.

“Until then, if it's what you want, you hope,” Shitty answered. “And feed them, damn they are skinny.”

“Bits’ll take care of that, won’t you, Bud?”

“Yessir I certainly will.”

“Well, I’ll handle the legal end, for you. No gonna lie, you guys deserve this.”

“Thanks, Shitty. I’m gonna go check on Ruby,” Bitty said.

“I gotta go see Holster in the strawberry fields,” Jack said, kissing Bitty on the cheek.

“I gotta go do lawyery shit,” Shitty added.

Bitty and Jack shared a final look that seemed to convey that they knew their lives were forever changed by what had just happened.

  



	2. Mid Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty do their best to build a relationship with Ruby and to help her settle in while Bo is away.

Bitty put the tray of dirty dishes on the counter and began to put each piece in the dishwasher one by one. Jack came in from the fields just as he was finishing.

“Still not coming down, eh?” Jack asked softly. Bitty shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Bud. You’ve tried everything, you know that. She’s still upset with him for going.”

“It’s been three days, Jack. Three days and I think sometimes she is crying up there.”

“Of course she’s crying, Bits. She probably scared out of her mind. She’s pregnant and her parents kicked her out. Now Bo has left her here, alone. What’s not to be scared of in that scenario? She’ll warm up to us. And hey! At least she is eating, and didn’t you say you heard the shower yesterday? So there’s that…” Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty, pulling him close and resting his chin on the top of his head. 

Bitty snuggled into Jack’s embrace. “You’re right, it’s just hard to think of her feeling so sad. If she came downstairs we could watch tv or bake or even play a game or something.”

“It’ll be easier when she can talk to him on the phones we’re gonna get them,” Jack said matter of factly. He grabbed Bitty by the arms and pushed him back. “Wait a second! What teenager doesn’t like to pick out their own cell phone?”

Bitty lept into Jack’s arms and planted a huge kiss on his husband. “You’re smarter than you let on Mr. Zimmermann!”

“Hey!”Jack objected, pulling Bitty impossibly close and squeezing to get back at the chirp.

“Sweet pea, you know I was kidding. Let’s go up and tell her we’re going into town tomorrow to get them phones,” Bitty said as he dragged Jack behind him. 

Jack laughed but lumbered after his eager husband. “Easy now, Bud. You’re stronger than you let on, Mr. Zimmermann.”

*******

Jack thought Bitty would burst out of his own skin when the door cracked after they told Ruby about the trip into town. Jack thought his own heart would burst when Ruby shyly asked for help with her hair before they went. “Gettin’ harder to reach for the back,” she’d said.

Bitty placed his hand on his chest the way he always did when he felt something to his core and was trying to hold it together, Ruby had no clue as Bitty cheerfully answered, “Ooh, I’d love to do a nice braid or something, if you’d like…” Jack, however would know Bitty’s tell anywhere and he was thrilled for his husband, who longed to bond with this poor girl. 

Jack left Bitty detangling that beautiful red hair and couldn’t help but wonder if the baby she was carrying had red hair as well. He shook his head, way too many variables to be letting himself think like that just yet. He busied himself cleaning the backseat of the truck for the trip into town.

Bitty and Ruby emerged from the house after quite some time and Ruby was sporting a braid that looked like two strands instead of three. Jack and Holster braided rope for saplings and that did not look like any braid they ever did. He knew Bitty did all kinds of braids for pie crusts and pastries. 

“Braid looks nice, Ruby,” Jack complemented easily. She thanked him shyly.

“We will have you know, sir, that is not just a braid. It is a purposefully casual looking herringbone plait, meant to look like you care but weren’t trying too hard, right Ruby?”

She smiled briefly before neutralizing her face, but she added, “Nice that Bitty can do hair, might be a girl.”

Neither Bitty nor Jack answered that, Jack just helped her into the passenger side of the truck after Bitty crawled in the back. They shared a quick look as Jack buckled Ruby in and closed the door.

They headed to Walmart and Jack insisted on buying both Ruby and Bo iPhones and unlimited monthly plans so that the couple could stay in touch while apart. 

“Y’all don’t need to spend so much on us. I don’t think…”

“Ruby, honey...Jack and I want you to be able to talk to Bo anytime you want. If this was a hardship for us, we wouldn’t do it. Honest,” Bitty explained.

“Well…” Ruby said looking like she was fighting a real internal war between what she wanted and what she knew was polite.

Jack’s bright smile broke the moment, “There we go! Now just pick the colors you like.” 

Bitty and Ruby took care of that while Jack got all the cards they needed for the plans. Jack went to the electronics checkout alone so that Ruby wouldn’t hear the final total and get worried. He found the cousins with a cart in the food aisle picking up a few things. As he approached them, he could not help but see the scruffiness of her clothes, none of which fit properly. 

“Hey Ruby, I bet they have a maternity section here. Feel up to taking a look?” Jack offered. 

“OOOH shopping for clothes would be fun, how about it, Ruby?” Bitty chimed in after throwing a grateful look to Jack. He had the feeling Bitty was food shopping and looking for a way to segue into the clothing area. 

“I got plenty of clothes,” Ruby said adjusting what she was wearing, self consciously. Clearly used to wearing old things to accommodate her growing midsection, it was the first time she seemed embarrassed of what she wore.

Bitty sensed her getting uncomfortable and tried to buffer the offer. “Of course you do, but are any of them maternity clothes? Wouldn’t you like some things that fit you in all the right places instead of just big enough for your tummy?”

“You could surprise Bo for Saturday and have a nice outfit or two,” Jack said trying to appeal to the teen in her.

Ruby stood with the two yogurts she was holding and thought for a couple of minutes as Jack and Bitty waited with bated breath, hoping she would let them buy her some decent clothes. Currently she was wearing very baggy shorts and a huge tshirt, both worn and stained. 

“Instead could we buy Bo some jeans for work. His are way old and he could use some safety boots, too. He’s lying to his site boss now saying he has some.”

Jack’s heart nearly stopped beating and he wanted to hug the frail and generous girl in front of him. Bitty did it for both of them, glomming onto her and choking out his response.

“Oh Sweetheart, we can get some things for both of you. It doesn’t have to be one or the other.”

Ruby began to cry right in the dairy aisle. “I didn’t come here to be a burden to y’all and take your money. I just didn’t know where to go and Bo’s tryin’ real hard...he is. We’re not mooches, Lord, I sound like the worst Hallmark movie ever made. Let’s just go back to the house.”

“Hang on now, Bitty and I do not think you are mooches at all. You’re family. Family takes care of each other. You just happen to be the one who needs help this time, eh?” Jack said before he realized he was putting his foot in his mouth. Family had kicked her out, why should she buy his family bit now? 

Bitty, still comforting Ruby, gave Jack the softest look. Jack meant it though. These two needed help and it didn’t seem like anyone else in the family was doing it. Jack and Bitty were truly in a position to offer the help, so they simply did. 

“Come on now, pick out your yogurt and then let’s go have some fun buying clothes and maybe grabbing some lunch. Won’t Bo be happy to see you in some clothes meant for someone just about to have a baby?” Bitty encouraged.

Ruby lifted her head and wiped her nose with her forearm. “Yeah, it would be kinda nice. I’m not about to have the baby, though...I’m only six months along, got a while to go.”

Bitty and Jack almost snapped their necks exchanging alarmed glances. Ruby was way too large to only be six months pregnant. Ruby grabbed her yogurt and then while she and Bitty headed towards the clothing area, Jack made a quick phone call to Ransom, explaining the situation.

“See if you can get her to come see me tomorrow. Jack, she could just be off on her dates, or…” Ransom hesitated.

“Or what, Rans, don’t leave me hanging, eh?”

“She could have too much amniotic fluid, a sign of a bigger issue. She needs a sonogram to check everything out.”

“We’ll get her there, Rans. Thanks.”

“No problem, Jack. You know that.”

Jack hurried to find Bitty and Ruby. They were in the maternity clothes and picking up lots of things. The cart had a rather large pile of various items. 

“Hey, Sweet Pea, just in time for the fashion show. Let’s head to the dressing room.”

They all headed over and Jack and Bitty waited outside while Ruby tried things on. She came out in the first outfit, an adorable a-line floral dress. She looked stunning, still thin, but stunning.

“Oh Lord, Ruby, you look downright adorable. I am going back to get that dress in every pattern they had. Shame there were only four. Try on the next thing while I’m gone, honey.”

Jack watched Bitty help Ruby enjoy every moment of the shopping. She had a new wardrobe when they were done. Jack let Bitty help with the undergarments. They had even gone to shoes to grab her some sandals and flip flops. 

“I like these better than sneaks, I can put them on myself,” she had argued when Bitty tried to encourage her to get better shoes. Who could argue with her wanting to be independent, especially if she had three months to go. Jack worried silently about that. 

She looked longingly at the work boots a few aisles over. But Jack told her, “Not here, Ruby. If we are getting Bo boots, we are getting them at the Tractor Supply up the street. They carry Carhartt stuff.”

They checked out of Walmart and then at Tractor Supply, got Bo several pairs of jeans, some tees and of course the steel toe boots. Ruby was more pleased to get those than her own clothes.

“This is really nice of y’all. I was always worried ‘bout him getting hurt. Plus they’d fire him if he didn’t lie and say he had the right shoes. He was worried he might be caught. Now he doesn’t have to worry about that no more.”

They finished their outing with lunch and their favorite diner and as Ruby ate, Jack broached the subject of going to the doctor. 

“You know, Bo mentioned you haven’t been to the doctor in a while.”

“Yeah, we don’t exactly have insurance and the free clinics only happen every so often,” She answered matter of factly. “I feel pretty good, so not too worried.”

Bitty looked at Jack and gave him a quick nod. Jack continued, “Bo asked if we could get you an appointment, so I did.”

Ruby looked up from devouring her hot turkey dinner, the first and only choice she had made from the menu, “Well, going will make it easier for me to give him these new things. I’ll say I made a deal or he prolly won’t take ‘em.”

She went right back to her dinner and Bitty and Jack shared a small smile of success before going back to their own lunches. Jack nearly jumped when Bitty’s hand squeezed his thigh. The look he gave Jack told him Bitty would be thanking him later for their little trip today. 

*****

Bitty and Ruby emerged from the door leading to the exam rooms. It had been a long couple of hours and Ruby looked tired, but Bitty didn’t look upset. 

“Dr Oluransi wants us to go over to the hospital for an ultrasound. He’s gonna meet us there, right Ruby?” Bitty said taking her hand.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. For the first time, Jack put his arm around her and they headed for the door. He’d told Ransom to bill him and he’d pay all the expenses. 

They headed for the truck and then over to the hospital. The ride was quiet. Jack looked in the rear view mirror, but Bitty didn’t give anything away. Jack figured if Bitty was worried, he’d be able to read it in his face.

They checked in at imaging and Ransom met them just like he said. The clerk behind the desk asked for insurance and Jack handed over an american express card. He nodded without saying a word and the clerk took the card without question.

They waited for a few minutes before they were called back. Jack stayed put, but Ruby reached out a hand and said, “You can come, too. It’s alright. If this all works out, I would want y’all to see the baby for the first time together.”

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Thanks, Ruby,” were the only words he could manage to get out.

Ruby had on her cute floral dress and Bitty held a sheet over her lap while she pulled the dress up to reveal her big belly. Ransom was there on the side with the tech and Jack and Bitty were on the other side to support Ruby. She took Bitty’s hand as the tech squeezed what appeared to be cold jelly on her roundness. 

“Sorry, that’s cold.”

“‘Salright,” Ruby responded, but she flinched as he started to move the paddle around. He stopped and reached behind him into a fridge. He pulled out two bottles of juice. 

“Your bladder isn’t full enough. You need to drink these and then we’ll start again. “I’ll come back in a few,” He said handing her the bottles. He wiped her belly, and Jack and Bitty helped her sit up to drink.

Bitty, Jack and Ransom made small talk about the orchard and the strawberries and anything else they could think of for about 15 minutes while Ruby choked down the juice. 

“Hard to drink somethin’ when folks need you to,” she laughed nervously.

Ransom patted her shoulder. “You’re doing fine, Ruby. No worries.”

Jack and Bitty both nodded in agreement.

The tech came back and began the ultrasound again. “Cold again, sorry.”

He moved the wand around on her belly, shifting and angling it, searching for something. “There we go! Now we’re in business. Only Ransom and the tech could see the screen and they gave each other knowing looks while the tech clicked and slid the wand around more.

“He’s just taking some measurements so we can get an accurate due date, Ruby. Everything is fine,” Ransom reassured Ruby as she began to hiss at the pressure on her belly and look nervous about the silence.

Jack and Bitty each took one of Ruby’s hands without even thinking about it and they squeezed supportively at Ransom’s next words. 

“Ruby, your belly measures a bit bigger, well honestly a lot bigger than it should for 24 weeks, or six months as you say. We did the ultrasound to rule out any issues for our concerns. We are seeing the reason for your size and we are gonna turn the screen to show you. Everything is great but this might be alarming.”

The tech turned the screen and both Jack and Bitty squinted, trying to make out the jumble of what they saw. They were shocked into silence as the tech said, “This here is the head and then the heartbeat...of baby...the first baby. Over here...this is the head and then the heartbeat of baby number two. You’re larger because you’re carrying twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a ton of editing so I can just get it up there for you. Busy time for me and trying to sew a Halloween costume for school Wednesday. I hope you are enjoying this part of the story.


	3. High Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to settle down with Ruby living at the orchard. Things become more official and the boys receive some news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but I am making up what I want to happen with the adoption. No research. My job leaves little time for that now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

By the time they reached the first month of Ruby’s stay, things had smoothed out comfortably. Ruby was right, Bo had objected to all of the stuff Jack and Bitty had bought for them, but she argued her point that she agreed to live apart and see the doctor as an exchange for letting the eager couple help them through their hard time. Bo hardly objected at all anymore and Jack and Bitty were careful to choose wisely when offering. Practical items went over much better than luxuries. But who's kidding who, they spoiled them at every chance they got. 

Ruby began to glow, albeit relative to being so young and tiny framed and carrying two babies. The pregnancy definitely wore on her. Bo put on some weight and muscle and even helped around the orchard on the weekends when Ruby napped. In one short month, the young kids had become a part of Jack and Bitty’s family at the orchard, though the rest of the crew only knew that she was related and they were being helped through a tough time.

Ransom had helped Ruby choose an obstetrician in town as her pregnancy was high risk at her age and Ransom, a general practitioner, only delivered low risk patients. So Ruby had a full work up and Bitty was charged with keeping her on a healthy eating plan and made sure she rested as much as possible. The babies were healthy and her improved diet and vitamins made sure she was as well. 

Healthy enough that one weekend, Jack and Bitty, who were fooling around a little themselves, began to hear a quiet noise in the guest room and were forced to go downstairs and watch a little tv to give the young couple some privacy. At first though, Bitty had thought something might be wrong.

 

“Jack, stop...did you hear that?”

“No, what?” Jack said going back to nibbling Bitty’s neck.

“Jack! Listen,” Bitty whisper shouted. “I hear them, maybe Ruby’s sick or something…”

They both listened into the quiet and sure enough they heard a sound that soon became clear as the rhythmic squeak of an old farmhouse bedframe. 

Bitty was mortified. “Is that...Jack is that what I think it is?”

“Yes and it sounds like everything is fine to me, Mr. Nosy Britches.”

“Oh my Lord! I cannot lay hear and listen to that in my own house. Jack, what are we going to do?”

“Eric Zimmermann! Are you suddenly turning into a prude? You know she’s pregnant already, right?”

“Well, bless your heart, Jack. Aren’t you a fountain of useful information tonight?”

“A font.”

“What?” Bitty retorted.

“It’s not a fountain, it’s a font of useful information, silly old prudy pants.”

Suddenly Bitty felt himself hoisted out of bed uttering a barely repressed squeak of his own. He whisper shouted at Jack again, “Where are you taking me, Jack?”

“We are going downstairs to the couch, to give these poor kids a little privacy, mon lapin...and just maybe we can have a little privacy on our own while we watch tv, eh?”

After that weekend, Jack and Bitty always made up a reason to sleep downstairs and if Ruby and Bo ever figured it out, they never said anything. 

*****  
Bitty was nervous about the meeting with the lawyers. Ruby had turned eighteen and Shitty had found a legal firm in Atlanta that handled private adoptions so that Ruby and Bo could have their own representation in the proceedings. Part of the agreement would be that Jack and Bitty covered all costs, but this firm was neutral and it made everything fair for all parties involved. 

Ruby and Bo had met with their attorney several times and today all parties were meeting to go over the potential agreement and sign. It was nerve wracking. Bitty had no idea what the couple would put in as their conditions. Bitty also wondered if they were doing the right thing now that Ruby and Bo were making ground in their own lives. What if they could keep the babies now? It was a crazy amount of stress. 

They were all seated in the conference room at Shitty’s office and their attorney began. 

“Ruby and Bo will be referred to as the biological parents and Eric and Jack wil be referred to as the potential adoptive parents from here on. Everyone understand that? Okay, here is what the biological parents want.”

The room felt very serious and Bitty’s throat felt dry. Jack reached for his hand and they both squeezed. 

“The biological parents want the potential adoptive parents to raise the identical twins as their own. At this time they do not want contact with the twins, especially after they leave the hospital, but they do want to leave in the option of seeing them while Ruby is hospitalized. They want all medical and legal expenses covered and a small amount of money to help them get settled after they go. They want the potential adoptive parents to choose an amount that is comfortable for them. Most importantly, they want to know that the potential adoptive parents will raise the identical twins with as much love, kindness and acceptance as they have shown the biological parents in this short time that you have all had together.”

Bitty could not help it, he dropped his face in his hands and cried before he went around to Ruby and hugged her. She hesitated, but then hugged him back and cried herself. 

“Of course, we’ll love them, honey. You never have to worry about that. Never. You’re always welcome to come see them and we can send you pictures or whatever you want.”

Ruby leaned towards Bo after Bitty spoke and Bo replied, “We will leave that up to you, but we think it would be too hard right now. That’s why we said no contact.”

Shitty spoke up, “There is a clause that let’s Jack and Bitty offer periodic updates, if you’re ever up to it.”

Ruby and Bo both nodded. Bitty returned to his seat, threading his and Jack’s fingers together.

The other attorney spoke again. “The biological parents will sign over rights upon discharge from the hospital. Standard adoption law allows them a full year to resume their rights, but both Ruby and Bo have spoken with counselors and are certain this is the right decision for their twins. They recognize that they are not able to provide what the Zimmermanns can and admit that they sought the couple out in hopes of a private adoption. All parties have seventy two hours to consider the agreement but my clients want to sign today if the Zimmermanns are willing.”

Bitty was eager to sign and he knew Jack was as well. This was a chance they may never get placed in their laps again, but still he felt for Ruby and Bo. He looked softly at Ruby, “Are you sure, Honey? You don’t need to think about it?”

“Dicky, my mama and daddy wouldn’t even let me stay in their house because they didn’t like my boyfriend. Do you really think they are going to help with twin babies that are his? I want these babies to be loved and not grow up in arguin’ and fussin’ all the time. Y’all can give them that here, plus sunshine and runnin’ through the peach trees...I mean who wouldn’t want to grow up here...with you as their daddies?”

Bitty took a kleenex from the table and blew his nose, while a silent Jack rubbed circles on his back. Bitty knew how Jack felt. They had hoped to sign paperwork today, but now it felt like dealing babies. 

As if she sensed it, Ruby said, “We aren’t selling you our babies, Dicky. We are asking you to help us because we aren’t ready to be parents. Give these babies what we can’t and someday we can have another baby and take care of ‘em ourselves. I’m too young and I don’t want to mess up because of that, please…”

Bo put his arm around her as she teared up. “We’ll feel better and be able to get ready if we know you’ve agreed to take ‘em. We won’t worry anymore if you just say yes.”

Bitty looked and Jack, who nodded, then he answered his cousin. “We’d be happy to love these babies forever for you.” 

They signed all the documents Shitty and the other lawyer discussed the filing of the paperwork while Ruby and Bo left to go back to the orchard. They spent a good deal of their time together on the weekends by themselves and nobody blamed them. 

Jack and Bitty sat stunned in their seats, suddenly realizing they had formally agreed to be parents in just two short months. 

A week later at their next staff meeting, Bitty and Jack explained the truth about Ruby and Bo to their friends. The ruckus that occured was heartfelt and comforting if not borderline obnoxious. 

That night, they made a phone call.

“Hello, Maman. Is Papa there? Eric and I need to tell you something important…” 

The next part of the conversation was a lot of french that Bitty did not understand, but the emotions and Jack’s tears he understood completely. It was clear that Jack’s parents were thrilled and then Jack realized he was leaving Bitty out, he switched back to english as Bitty handed him a tissue. By the time the call ended, Jack’s parents were booking flights to Georgia for Ruby’s due date, right around the beginning of September. 

“They’re so happy, Bud. They’re coming to help and they are so excited.” Jack seemed honestly surprised by his parents’ reaction.

“Well, Jack, I never expected any less. They love you and they are going to be grandparents. What’s not to be excited about?” 

Jack kissed him soundly, knocking him clean over on the couch. “We’re gonna be parents, Bud...we’re gonna have twins...two babies at once.”

“Yes we are, Sweet Pea...yep, that’s what twins means…”

*****  
Ruby’s next appointment had gone well. Her weight was good and she measured the correct belly size. Her next two appointments would be every two weeks and then after that one per week, if she made it that far. Her age and lack of health care in the beginning of the pregnancy, the doctor had explained, could result in an early delivery. Bitty had a laundry list of things to watch out for. 

Because of the concerns, this appointment involved another ultrasound. They wanted to measure again to be sure of her due date and also to track the sizes of the babies to be sure they were continuing to develop appropriately and equally. Jack and Bitty were both with her again as the tech began the imaging. The immediate whooshing sound of one of the heartbeats filled the room and Jack and Bitty’s hearts, just like before. 

“This may be a good time for me to ask whether you want to know the gender of these two cuties.”

Ruby piped right up. “I’d like to know, but I’m not sure how the dads feel about that.”

Bitty had wondered if they were going to be able to find out but somehow he and Jack had never discussed the important decision. The orchard was becoming extremely busy with the you pick blueberries in season and early peaches ripening. Jack was preparing with his crew for harvest and he and Bitty had not had a lot of time together. Mostly they were together at night and they were exhausted, falling into bed and to sleep. 

“Can we have a minute? Is that okay?” Jack asked looking from Ruby to the tech.  
“Sure, I’ve got some measurements to get and we’ll be fine, won’t we honey?” the female tech said to Ruby. 

“Y’all take your time,” Ruby added. “Just ‘cause I wanna know, doesn’t mean you have to, either.”

Jack took Bitty’s hand and led him out into the hallway. “What do you think, Bits?”

“Well, I always pictured finding out when the baby was born…”

“Okay, then we wait. I can wait if you want.”

“Now, Jack, let a boy think a minute...We don’t have much time and we are getting two babies here. Identical babies at that.”

“True, Bud.”

“Problem is I’m torn. It would be a wonderful surprise to find out at the birth. It may be the only chance we get to experience that, but at the same time…” Bitty began to feel his emotions well within him and threaten to spill out in tears. 

“Come on now, Bud. It’s alright. There’s no wrong answer here. What do you want to do? Tell me,” Jack soothed, pulling Bitty in for a warm hug against his chest. Bitty loved it when Jack enveloped him like this. It was so reassuring.

“At the same time, I think it would be nice to be able to get a nursery ready that suited the babies, not that we are the poster children for gender norms, but you know what I mean...don’t you?”

Jack laughed aloud, a deep belly laugh. “I do, Bud, I do. I think given the circumstances, with the two babies coming and the season ramping up...I wouldn’t mind knowing myself. May as well get the room right the first time, eh?”

“Really, Jack? You mean it?”

Jack leaned in and kissed Bitty, a sweet but firm kiss that made Bitty’s knees want to buckle. 

“I really mean it.” 

They returned to the room where Ruby and the tech were chatting about being pregnant and all its woes. 

“We’d like to know,” Bitty interrupted.

“Oh good,” Ruby said looking relieved. “I’m terrible at keeping secrets.”

They all laughed and the tech moved the wand around, seemingly searching for something again. 

“Well, looks like you’ve got…” she paused and kept looking, marking things on the screen with clicks of buttons. Bitty was practically on his tip toes in excitement. 

“Oh Lord, hurry, I can’t take the suspense,” he cried out. Jack was quiet but he had an arm around Bitty’s waist, squeezing harder every second and a hand scratching madly through his own hair.”

The tech whispered to Ruby, who got the hugest smile on her face. She swallowed and Bitty thought he saw the slightest hint of sadness but it passed as she spoke to them. 

“Say hey to your girls, Daddies!” 

Bitty startled at the news but also at Jack’s show of emotion as he shouted, “Whoohooo! Girls, Bits! We’re having girls…”

Jack’s voice caught at the end and he lifted Bitty clear off the ground, emotions taking over. He tucked his face into Bitty’s neck and Bitty felt him trembling and then a wet warmth that could only be tears.

“Oh Honey, we are, girls are gonna be so fun. Oh Jack, it’s alright, Sweet Pea.”

Ruby’s voice rose and she said, “I’m so glad y’all are happy. Girls will be real sweet.”

Jack pulled away from Bitty and he wrapped Ruby in the softest, gentlest hug, clearly trying to get himself together. “Thank you, Ruby,” he managed. After another deep breath, he finished, “Thank you for our girls. We’re so lucky you chose us.”

Bitty gasped at his husband’s heartfelt words . And really, what could anyone say after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine Bitty doing fancy hair dos and Jack just being so proud. Of course there are days Bitty can't do the hair and Jack gives them warped ponytails with big vent brush chunks sticking out...but he tries...


	4. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby points out the lack of time left in her pregnancy and thus begins the nursery.

If you owned a peach orchard in August, you’d be busy. With store shelves to fill with fresh baked goods and peaches to harvest...busy. If you are a married couple and you owned a peach orchard in August, you’d see each other when you drag yourselves out of bed every morning, long enough to gobble down any meals you have the luxury of sharing, and then once again as you fall exhausted into bed as your eyes fall shut. If you were a married couple and you owned a peach orchard in August, _and_ you were expecting twin girls at the beginning of September...your life would be insane. Just ask Jack and Bitty Zimmermann.

They knew first hand how crazy their life was and they knew it would not get any easier. The worst part was that the level of crazy was at its lowest for soon two babies would be added and then there would be no turning back. Despite the level of crazy they were experiencing, both men had permanent and genuine smiles on their faces...even in their sleep. Ask them about it and they would say, how could they not?

Ruby was extremely pregnant and soon Jack and Bitty would go from married couple to instant family. Honestly, it had hardly even sunk in yet that it was happening and it was almost time. Neither Jack, nor Bitty had realized how close the time was until Ruby brought it up after her first weekly appointment.

Ruby’s blood pressure had been a bit high. High enough that she had been told that twice daily rest periods were no longer enough and she needed to be on bed rest. She was allowed up for moving locations, going to the bathroom and eating, but other than that, she was to be on her left side. It was very disappointing for her as she was spending her non rest times with Bitty in the store. Now that was over.

She had tried to argue but when her doctor explained that she could get up all she wanted and walk around and feel perfectly fine, but she would never feel the babies struggling for oxygen and it would be too late before she would notice any changes in their health, she stopped arguing immediately. She cried, frustrated and tired and immensely large in the belly. Bitty could not blame her. He did his best to entertain her, which meant leaving the store to Ford who was a saint about it.

Soon, Bitty and Ruby had a routine. Each morning, early because Ruby could not sleep, Bitty helped her out to a chaise lounge in the closest peach trees. They had been harvested already, but the birds loved to roost in them and Ruby loved the singing of the birds early in the morning. Bitty would bring her breakfast and Ruby often napped before the sun became too warm. Jack would stop by on his way out to work and pat her belly and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Have a great day, you guys,” Jack would say to Bitty, Ruby and the babies. Then he would add, “Got your epipens, Bud?”

Bitty knew Jack did not want him in the trees in August. He had never been stung again but it was still something Jack could not forget. Bitty patted his hip where his bag sat and Jack kissed him soundly before heading off with Holster to wrangle the crew into harvesting the day’s peaches.

“Love, ya Sweet Pea,” Bitty called out. “Love you lots, Bits!” Jack would holler back and then Bitty would sit with Ruby and listen to the birds.

They had several varieties of warblers, each with a little variation in their song. They also had blue birds and a bird that Bitty and Ruby had only figured out by it’s call on the internet, a catbird, which almost made a mewling sound. It was one of the only times of the day or night that Ruby did not have a grimace of discomfort on her face. It was hard for Bitty to see her suffer.

Today she seemed to be struggling a bit more, she looked almost unhappy. She was a healthy weight now, but her tiny frame still looked out of proportion to her belly. The last few weeks had definitely taken a toll on her young body and as she lay on the chaise on her left side, hand on her belly, face looking worn for her age, Bitty shuddered to think what shape she would be in if she had not come to the orchard when she did.

“You okay today, Ruby?” Bitty asked, “You’re kind of quiet.”

“Just listening to the birds, I guess. I love these songbirds out here. I hope the babies can hear ‘em.”

Bitty smiled at her softly. She did so love her mornings out in the trees. The birds songs were beautiful. “I’m sure they can, Ruby. There are so lovely, aren’t they?”

She didn’t answer, but she nodded and Bitty thought he detected a sniffle or two.  

Very quietly, almost tentatively, Ruby asked, “Are y’all planning a nursery? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I know it’s none of my business, I was just curious.”

“Oh my goodness, we have talked about it but we haven’t had time yet.”

“Oh, well you know I’m goin’ to the doctor week by week now, y’all ain’t got much time to be ready. With my blood pressure like it is, could be I’ll have ‘em early…”

“Oh, honey. Is that why you’re quiet today? Did you think we were planning it without including you?” Bitty moved his lawn chair closer and took her hand in his.

“Well, y’all are so particular about things, so good about things for me and Bo...I just thought...maybe they…” she stopped and Bitty squeezed her hand harder and brushed a stray wisp of hair out of her somber face.

“Now sweetheart, Jack and I are guilty of bein’ under planned, but we would never sneak behind your back and keep the nursery from you. There wouldn't be any need to do that.” Bitty said, leaning down to meet her eyes. “Goodness, now. Why don’t we talk about it a bit. Scooch over and make room for me.”

Bitty helped Ruby adjust and lay next to her on the chair. Her belly rested against his lap when they did this and he loved to feel the babies roll and move against him. “What are you thinking their room should look like, darlin’?”

The chatted about colors and themes until Bitty heard soft snores and Ruby was asleep. He opened the umbrella Dex had secured to the chair and let her doze until he was sure it was too warm for her.

That night in bed, despite the fact that Jack was beyond tired, Bitty brought up the conversation he’d had with Ruby that morning.

“Oh Bud, I feel bad that she thinks we would hide plans from her.”

“I know, right? Anyway, she and I were chatting away about pink and bows and flowers, but I had a different plan and I didn’t mention it yet, because I wanted to talk to you first, Sweet Pea.”

“What’s that, Bits?”

“Well, you know how she loves to go out in the morning?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Jack said pulling Bitty close and curling into his side.

“Stay awake, Mr. We’ve got decisions to make,” Bitty said, poking Jack in the ribs, causing him to jump.

“Hey,” Jack objected, grabbing Bitty’s finger before it poked again.

“Anyway, she loves the birds, Jack. She just loves hearing them and we even look them up on our phones to see what kind they are, you know?’

“That’s actually kind of sweet, Bits.”

“I know, so I thought we could kind of surprise her and plan a bird nursery together. What do you think?”

“I think it would be great! Why don’t you guys do the leg work and I’ll be on the approval end. How does that sound?” Jack asked with a yawn.

“Oh Jack, I was gonna suggest that, but I didn’t want you to feel left out of it all.”

“I don’t. I won’t have time and you know, Ruby is right. We _are_ almost out of time to get ready for the girls. You and Ruby have the time and then maybe at meals we can go over choices and make decisions together. I think I’d like anything you come up with anyway, Bud. You know I’m not fussy. I doubt I’ll object to much, but I’d like to see it as the plan develops and maybe help paint the walls and stuff. Hey someone’s gotta put the cribs together, right?”

“I love you, Jack. Do I tell you enough how perfect you are?”

“Actually, you do. But tonight how about you show me?”

“I thought you were tired,” Bitty answered in a near moan as Jack slipped his hand into the front of his boxers.

“I was...but now I’m not,” Jack said, rolling Bitty and grinding their hips together. They had to be careful to be quiet with Ruby down the hall, but at least their bed was not the slightest bit squeaky.  Bitty was however, and Jack had to kiss him quiet more than a few times.

 

********

Ruby cried in Jack’s arms when he and Bitty shared the idea of a bird themed nursery with her at dinner the next night. Jack was thrilled. She let Bitty feel the babies and also comfort her a lot, but she did not always seek Jack for those exchanges. He, of course, did not ask a lot either in an effort to keep her feeling comfortable in their home. This seemed to be a moment for them to share. Bitty wiped at his eyes with his napkin and tried to play it off.

The first part of the transformation to babyland was to empty Bitty’s old bedroom and knock out a wall into a storage area to make it big enough for two little girls to grow up in. They moved the storage things into the attic. Dex worked fast and added nice touches like built in shelves, giving the room a quaint feel to begin with. The rest was icing on the cake.

The next two weeks were a blur of deliveries from Amazon, Etsy, and various baby stores. You could even have things like diapers and baby shampoo delivered for pete’s sake, so Bitty and Ruby went to town online and purchased everything two babies could need. Every night at dinner, Jack was pulled into the circus and given a chance to give his opinion.

The living room now contained the first visible signs of the twins’ arrival on the main floor of the house, with a simple changing table, two very pink and ruffled bassinets and two very high tech bird themed swings. It was becoming more real to everyone who ooohed and ahhhed over the baby things. Everyone was excited for the couple.

There was only one real point of contention the entire project. Jack insisted that he and Shitty could assemble the cribs. Bitty thought Dex might be a nice addition to the project, but Jack laughed him off. The conversations that came out of that room were some that Bitty would never forget...ever.

“JZ, how many fucking parts can one crib have?”

“Apparently a million, now you just line everything up and let me follow the directions. It can’t be that hard.”

Bitty gave them a half hour and then checked on them from the hall, only to hear, “We fucking tried that, m’dude. It does not go like that. I _am_ whispering and no Bitty cannot hear me. Jesus, Jack.”

He came back a short time later just as Jack whisper shouted, “I told you that was backwards, Shitty! Now we have to take all of this apart and start over. No! It won’t be okay like this, hand me the screwdriver.”

“Jack, my dear Canadian friend...Alas, I fear we must admit defeat and call on our compatriot, Dex to rescue us.”

“Shitty, you and Dex and I are not from the same country, we can’t be com- oh never mind, and I am not calling in backup. Bitty will never let me live it down and this is for my girls. I have to get this right. What kind of dad will I be if I can’t even assemble their first beds?”

Bitty covered his mouth with his hand. He had just thought Jack was being stubborn, now he realized Jack was trying to be a good dad. His heart broke just a little. He backed away down the hall and avoiding the squeaky step, headed down to make a phone call.

When Dex showed up to _make adjustments_ to his built in shelves, the relief on Jack’s face was priceless.

“Hey mind if I stay and help, then we can all have a beer together. I mean it’s Friday and all.”

“If you really want to, sure,” Jack coughed out.

“You’re a fucking saint, Dex my man...a fucking savior, we have no-”

A stern clearing of his throat got Shitty’s attention. “Well, Jack here certainly has it all under control, but if you are bored, who are we to stop you from helping. I think I’ll get the beer ready with Bitty. Maybe there is pie, too.”

Life got really exciting when Bitty and Lardo came home with paint colors for the walls and the tree murals over the cribs. Jack and Bitty had chosen names and only told Ruby, who probably told Bo, but she had kept it to herself otherwise. Ruby was put on super secret duty, even from Lardo, to paint the wooden letters in the girls’ first names for the wall  along with some tiny birdhouses. She was a meticulous painter, even while laying on her left side.

They were all so excited when the nursery was finished and they brought Ruby in to see it. She had been unable to help with the main work, so she decided to wait to see it until it was complete, just adding her touches to the small things she painted.

The walls were a creamy yellow and all of the furniture was white. There were two cribs against one wall with a large dresser, which doubled as a changing table, in between them. There was another dresser across the room right next to a closet which was completely open and full of shelves with supplies and hanging racks with tiny little clothes. Dex’s built ins had books galore and even a few toys for when the girls were ready.

There was a round rag rug in beautiful bright colors in the middle of the floor with two rockers on the edge of it just waiting to serve their purpose. There were birdhouse lamps in the corners of the room and beautiful floral patterned bedding in both cribs. There were felted mobiles of birds and birdhouses that played sweet little bird sounds just like Ruby enjoyed every morning. A touch that she herself had imagined and they had managed to find on Etsy.

The best part of the room was the artwork. Lardo had painted beautiful trees over each crib and adorning those trees were the tiny bright birdhouses and the girls’ names. Ruby would always be a part of her girl’s lives, having helped with their first room. Jack and Bitty felt good about that and planned to share that with the girls as they grew.

“I can’t believe we did it during harvest season,” Bitty chuckled.

“It’s perfect, Bud...just perfect.”

Ruby, who was walking around the entire room, touching everything said quietly, “They’re so lucky. They are gonna be so doggone happy growing up together in this room. Sisters. Sweet sisters.”

She moved to stand in front of the cribs. She rubbed her belly affectionately. “Magnolia Mae and Maribelle Marie, you are the luckiest girls in the world.”

Bitty and Jack thought she got that a bit backwards, they felt like the luckiest two dads in the world, but they didn’t ruin her moment. They just watched her as she took in the room and seemed somehow to relax more than she had in some time.

That night they all went to bed, but Bitty and Jack woke to a shout.

“Dicky! Cousin Dicky!”

Bitty ran for the hall bathroom, Jack close behind, both in just boxers.  He was sure Ruby’s shouting had come from there. They found her in tears, standing in a puddle of some sort. She still had two weeks to go, but Bitty began to put two and two together when Ruby said, “I think my water’s broke.”

 


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack become parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! My sincerest apologies for being away for so long. My job wears me out, but one of my resolutions is to keep writing in a timely manner!!! I am only going off of my own ancient experience for this birth. No new research, so just go with the flow. Also, I have zero experience with adoption.

Jack and Bitty split the emergent tasks instinctively. Bitty stayed with Ruby to help her clean up and get dressed while Jack ran to his cell phone to let Bo know what was happening. Of all weeks, Bo had worked late and was not coming home until Saturday morning. 

Bitty and Ruby also began to pack a bag for her for the hospital. She was not actually in labor despite her water having broken, but they knew from her appointments that if this happened, she needed to be admitted. As they zipped the bag shut, Jack came flying into the room.

“Great news, Bo slept for a few hours and had already started to drive. He’s only three hours away. I called the hospital and told them what happened. They want Ruby to come in, something about an infection once the water breaks, I’m not really sure.”

Bitty came over and gave Jack a big hug, “Settle down there, Papa. Ruby is fine. She’s cleaned up and ready to go. We knew this might happen and we know what to do. We’ve packed a bag, we’ll go when we are all ready.”

Jack seemed to let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding in and Bitty chuckled. “That’s it, Sweet Pea. Why don’t you take a shower and then I will and then we will go, okay?”

“Okay. Everyone’s okay? Ruby?”

“I’m fine, Jack. I was freakin’ out a bit a first, but Cousin Dicky has me calmed down and ready to go now.”

Jack offered a hug and she returned it. “You’re not in pain or anything?”

“No, not yet. Just broke my water, I guess,” she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jack nodded and offered a smile before heading to take the fastest shower of his life. He sat on the couch with Ruby while Bitty showered. Bitty came down every hair perfectly in place, and found them both sitting quietly, it seemed like nerves were getting to everyone. He figured Ruby had to be a wreck about having the babies and of course not keeping them. Jack, well what was not to be nervous about when you were about to be handed twin baby girls to take care of forever. They had not even gotten to take their infant care class. He broke the quiet gently.

“Hey, y’all, I packed the baby bag and Ruby’s got her bag, I think we better get going. Ready?”

Jack got up quickly and said, “Just let me grab my camera and I’ll be all set.” He turned back to Ruby. “I guess I should ask if you mind if I take pictures today.”

“Well, sure you can take pictures. You’re gonna be dads today. Gonna need pictures for the scrapbooks for the girls.” She looked sheepish. “I mean if you want to keep scrapbooks for them.”

Bitty was about to jump in when Jack looked at Ruby softly and answered, “Sure we are going to keep scrapbooks on the girls. I’ll take lots of pictures and keep every drawing they ever make us. I’ll probably be ridiculous about it.”

“Course you will,” Ruby said with a laugh. Bitty could see relief on her face and maybe a twinge of sadness. He couldn’t help but think that Ruby might want to be making those scrapbooks herself. 

Jack came back with his camera and took a photo of Bitty and Ruby, waiting with the bags. Then he managed to get a selfie of the three of them before they headed for the car and the hospital.

Bitty noticed Ruby texting a lot on the way to the hospital and assumed it was to Bo, not the best idea if he was driving, but how could he blame her. He’d be as eager to talk to Jack if he were in her shoes. Jack squeezed Bitty’s hand and shot him a glance which let Bitty know that Jack was thinking the same thing. 

They continued the drive in nervous quiet, both Ruby, and Jack and Bitty letting the gravity of their situations sink in. Bitty felt for Ruby, but he was excited beyond words to meet their girls and from the twinkle in Jack’s eye as they caught each other’s glances, it was mutual. 

When they arrived at the drop off circle at the hospital, it became apparent, at least in part, whom Ruby had been texting. A woman Bitty had never seen before greeted Ruby by name and introduced herself to him. 

“You must be Cousin Dicky. I have heard so many nice things about you from Ruby and her doctor. I’m excited for you and your husband, Jack.”

Bitty must have looked puzzled because she continued with a laugh. “Oh, my apologies. I’m Pam, Ruby’s advocate. I’m guessing she didn’t mention our conversations then. The state of Georgia provides all birth mothers nurse advocates for their pregnancies. Ruby declined the offer for her appointments but we talked weekly and she wanted me present for the birth, so here I am.”

“Oh I see. It’s very nice to meet you Pam,” Bitty responded just a little curious as to why Ruby had not mentioned the relationship. “You can call me Eric or Bitty. Only Ruby here calls me Dicky anymore.”

“Alright then Eric, let’s get Miss Ruby inside and checked in upstairs.”

They proceeded through the process, Jack breathless from running to catch up. “Did I miss anything?”

Bitty chuckled at Jack’s eagerness, “No, just Ruby saying her name and listing Bo as her significant other, Honey.”

“Good,” Jack said smiling ear to ear. “You okay Rubes?”

Ruby nodded. Jack nodded back, then he seemed to notice Pam. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met…” 

Pam went through her spiel again while Bitty and Ruby finished the paperwork and handed over the insurance card that had been issued for Ruby as part of the agreement. With Ruby’s water breaking two weeks early, she had never gotten her tour of the hospital and pre-check in appointment to eliminate the paperwork now. Bitty was grateful she was not in labor at least.

Upstairs the couple were separated from Ruby while she was settled in and examined.  They were given a room of their own with two single beds and what looked like baby beds as well. A nurse came in and gave them both bracelets. 

“These tie you to Ruby’s case. She has asked that you be allowed access to information about her condition and to the babies. You’ll get more bracelets when they are born. Pam will be in to talk with you more in a minute.”

“When can we see Ruby?” Bitty asked excitedly.

“Pam will explain all that when Ruby is settled. You need to wait here, alright?” the nurse said sweetly, but firmly.

“Okay…” Bitty said for both of them, a little confused. He and Ruby had been so close with the birds and all lately. He hoped she wasn’t asking for him and he was stuck in this room. Jack seemed a little concerned himself, but busied them both with taking pictures of Bitty with the baby bag and then of their bracelets. He got a couple of selfies as well.

“Oh, Jack. We’re gonna meet the girls pretty soon. I’m so excited.”

“Me too, Sweet Bits, me too.” 

Nurses checked in on them, updated them on Ruby’s condition, and told them they were free to go to the small kitchen on the floor for snacks and coffee, etc. 

“Ruby is doing well, no contractions yet. You’re welcome to help yourself in the kitchen to anything marked for families. You’ll be served meals when the patients are as well. We’ll treat you just like couples who are here giving birth. We’re happy for your family. Is there anything we can do for you while your’re waiting?”

The two soon to be dads looked at each other and it seemed to hit them both at once. Emotions flooded through them both as if they could feel them communally… excitement, love, and even fear. It was Bitty who spoke for them, almost afraid to say anything for fear of it affecting their situation. But having Ruby deliver early had effected their plans a bit. 

“Can I speak plainly?” Bitty asked apprehensively. 

“Of course you can. We are here to help you, both of you,” the nurse reassured.

“Well, we never got to take our newborn care class and neither of us has even held a newborn before.”

“Haha,” the nurse laughed right out loud. “Bless your hearts, you must be nervous wrecks.”

Bitty exhaled and Jack returned the laughter nervously. “Haha, we are. Is there anything we can do about that?”

“You two are as charming as you are handsome. We’ll take good care of you here. While you’re waiting for things to get started and while you’re here, we’ve got a great video series and we’ll walk you through everything with the babies when they come. Don’t you worry. You’ll practically be experts when you leave with your girls.”

Something finally snapped in Bitty when her heard a stranger mention  _ their girls.  _ He felt such a swell of emotion, he just burst into tears. Jack pulled him close and then he burst into tears himself. Reassuring warm hands rubbed circles on each of their shoulders. 

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it...becoming dads out of the blue in a few months? You’re both going to be fine. You’ve done right by this young couple and these are two lucky little girls. It’s almost breakfast time. Why don’t you lay down for a bit and try to relax. Ruby is waiting for Bo and nothing is happening yet. Rounds happen in a couple of hours and then we’ll all have a plan.”

“Thank you,” Jack managed to get out as he ushered a hiccuping Bitty towards the closest bed. 

“You bet. Now, my name is Shelby and here is the remote. Channel 6 is the education channel. Start the newborn course. It will take your mind off the excitement, I hope. Call me if you need me, just hit the call button.”

“Thank you, Shelby. You’re very sweet.”

“No worries. We’ll keep you posted.”

It seemed like forever had passed and yet the video courses were very good at keeping Jack and Bitty busy and reassuring them that they could handle the girls with a little practice. They called Shitty and Jack’s parents a little after six. They were given breakfast trays at about seven which meant they had been here for several hours and had heard no news about much of anything. 

Shitty arrived shortly after, just in time for rounds. He was surprisingly professional, though Bitty could see the excitement, barely contained, in his eyes. They discussed the business end of things a bit so that Ruby and Bo would have what they needed. 

They received a thorough update from Ruby’s doctor which was not much at all. Bo had arrived and basically Ruby had been sleeping the entire time. They had worried for nothing. 

“We are going to wait a bit longer to see if Ruby goes into labor on her own. We won’t induce her because of her gestational hypertension. If she passes a certain point with no contractions, we will give her a c-section for the safety of the girls and also for Ruby.  A twin birth would be hard enough, but given her late health care and her blood pressure, we won’t take any chances. It’s a bit early, so the babies may need some monitoring, but nothing too invasive at this point. We’ll be back to discuss our next decision.”

“Can we see her, can we be with her when the babies come?” Bitty asked eagerly.

“That’s a question for Pam. She’s Ruby’s advocate and she will help both sides decide who will be where and when. She’ll be in shortly. We have just explained all of the same information to Ruby and she and Bo are talking with Pam now.”

He congratulated them on the adoption as well. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. Jack and Bitty were still worried about all that had to happen yet, but they felt more comfortable with the information and set themselves back to texting Jack’s parents and watching newborn care videos. 

 

******

 

Bitty had heard the expression zero to sixty, but experiencing it was completely different. One second Jack and Bitty were laughing with Shitty and practicing diapering newborn dolls, the next minute they were jerking on disposable scrubs and rushing to an operating room to find Ruby on the table and Bo by her side.

The nurse had explained quickly that Ruby’s blood pressure had suddenly soared and she had begun spotting, a sign of preeclampsia and was in need of an immediate c-section to prevent any harm to herself or the babies. Jack and Bitty were stricken with fear for all of them. 

Pam met them at the door and said that they were welcome to talk with Ruby and Bo, but once the babies were delivered, Jack and Bitty should go with them. After the birth, Ruby and Bo expressed a desire for privacy and were expecting Jack and Bitty to just be dads and not worry about them anymore. 

“If that’s what they want, we’ll do that. Please make sure she knows they are welcome to be a part of anything they want to be and they are welcome at our house forever,” Bitty said tearfully. 

Pam replied, “You’re very sweet Bitty. I will tell her, but you need to understand that Ruby wants a clean break. She won’t be returning to the house. She’s asked me to pack up her things if that’s okay.”

In the hurry of the moment and the stress of the situation, Bitty and Jack just agreed and then were waved into the very busy delivery room. People in scrubs rushed everywhere. There were two medical looking units that must be for the babies. There seemed to be teams of people standing by them as if they were waiting. 

Ruby was on her back, surrounded by green surgical cloth, a large piece making a screen that you could not see over to the area the doctors were working. She had IVs in both arms and a thin cap on her hair, just like Jack and Bitty. 

Bo looked as pale and worried as Jack, but Ruby looked like a frightened animal. Bitty did his best to reassure her. 

“Hey Ruby, I guess it’s time, huh? You’ve got Bo and you’ll always have me and Jack, too. I hope you know that.”

Ruby looked at Bitty and said, “Thank you for everything, Dicky. You and Jack loved us when no one else would and I am real happy you’re gonna get these girls now. Did Pam tell you everything?”

“She did, honey, she did. I just want to say thank you for trusting us to love your babies for you. We’ll do our very best to be sure they always feel loved and important, no matter what happens.”

Ruby smiled at him and then at Jack and she said, “That’s all we want, but their you’re babies, not ours.”

Bitty kissed her on the forehead and saw Jack talking with Bo and assumed he was telling him that Shitty had taken care of the legal end, they money and the paperwork. 

Pam joined them in scrubs as well and after a final word of comfort to Ruby and Bo, she ushered them towards the baby beds. 

It happened so quickly after the doctor announced the first cut that Jack and Bitty were stunned. Jack had been allowed to bring his camera and he somehow remembered to take pictures. Both babies were born healthy and other than needing suctioning to cry, everyone seemed happy with their birth.

Bitty saw Jack’s tears behind the camera and he was sobbing himself when suddenly someone else had the camera and Jack and Bitty had red screaming babies in their arms in just blankets and they were being escorted out of the room. 

The beds followed them and they found themselves in the NICU just for thorough exams, they were told. 

It was as if Bitty were having an out of body experience. He hardly felt the baby in his arms. He was so concerned about watching Jack with the twin in his arms that he forgot he had one in his. When everything began to come into focus, he glanced down at the baby he held and it all came to a head.

The babies were here. He was a Daddy and Jack was a Papa. They were parents. They were a family. He leaned in towards Jack, who clung to his baby and they cried together for a minute before realizing they were surrounded by the surgical staff who came with them. 

Some kind soul took a warm washcloth to his and then to Jack’s face, wiping away tears and runny noses and there were congratulations all around as Jack was told he was holding baby one, Magnolia Mae and Bitty was holding baby two, Maribelle Marie. 

“Oh my Lord, Jack they are so beautiful!”

“And incredibly loud,” Jack laughed back. “I had no idea they could cry this loud or this long.”

Bitty watched his husband’s face become concerned. “Are we doing this right, is it okay for them to still be crying?”

The staff laughed and one of them answered, “This is nothing, wait until they are both hungry.”

There were a series of exams that the nurses and doctors went through with the newborns and Jack and Bitty were able to stay right by them the entire time. Jack had his camera back and soon they were watching their healthy girls get baths and first diapers. 

The girls were going to be in the NICU for a day or so for monitoring, but needed no IVs or direct oxygen. They just wanted to be sure their lung function remained consistent. Jack and Bitty could stay but had to scrub in each time they left the NICU for any reason. 

The NICU nurses were welcoming and soon Jack and Bitty were shirtless, blankets around them, sitting in rocking chairs, skin to skin with their girls, bonding and taking in all that had happened in that burst of activity that had so suddenly made them parents. 

Bitty looked at Jack and Jack looked at Bitty and without a word, their smiles said everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? Is anyone still reading this??


	6. Sunset Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty enjoy the time with the girls in the hospital and prepare to bring them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not do a lot of editing and I struggled with tense for some reason. Forgive any errors.  
> Oh the cuteness of Jack and Bitty as dads!!!!!

Jack knew he had taken about a hundred photos already. Some pics of each sweet girl separately, some snuggled together, some with Bitty, some with Shitty, and even let go of the camera long enough to have some of himself taken with one or both of the babies. Shitty even managed to get several of Jack and Bitty with both girls.

Family shots. _Family photos._ Jack and Eric Zimmermann had family photos.

It was almost too much. Then Jack would look at their tiny faces and up at Bitty’s and the world would right itself and his chest would practically combust with pride and love...oh so much love.

Magnolia Mae was born first at 11:47 am on September 5th weighing in at a mighty five pounds six ounces. Her sister Maribelle Marie followed three minutes later tipping the scales at a heavier five pounds twelve ounces.

They were identical, they knew that from Ruby’s appointments, but what they did not know and secretly wished for had come true. The girls were, of course, born covered in goo. There was so much going on, neither Jack nor Bitty had time to think, but when the girls were cleaned up for the first time, it was as clear as day. They had their mother’s striking red hair. It was the orangey bright hair that you knew would age into the beautiful color Ruby bore now as a teen.

They were watching the nurse gently wash Maggie’s hair and the more goo that washed away, the more bright color appeared. Even she gasped.

“Oh, they’ve got her hair color,” she had said before she caught herself. She looked almost embarrassed, like she had been insensitive to their situation, when Bitty piped up.

“We really hoped they would have her hair color. Jack! Look we have red heads!” They both teared up again and the nurse looked relieved. Jack and Bitty cried a lot, on and off, for good reasons. They had long since given up and just let the emotions flow when they came.

After spending time with the girls skin to skin for a few hours, switching girls, of course, at Jack’s suggestion, “They both need to bond with us, Bits,” they tried to put the girls down in their individual bassinets.

Every single time they did, the girls woke and shrieked. Finally, one of their nurses winked at them and helped them place both girls in Maribelle’s bed and they settled immediately. Jack took millions of photos of the girls leaning their faces together to touch.

With the twins in their bed for a second, Jack and Bitty had time to assess what had just happened and they looked around the room, into the bassinet and then at each other. As their eyes connected, they erupted into laughter. Jack pulled Bitty into his arms and they nearly giggled themselves into trouble. A couple of peeks from nurses into their area reminded them that one of the NICU rules was relative quiet.

Jack kissed Bitty thoroughly to achieve that for both of them. When their lips parted, Jack whispered, “We made it Eric. We made it and the girls are here.”

“We did, Sweet Pea. Or should I say, Papa. We are going to have to say Papa and Daddy now so the girls catch on, I think.”

“There are like four hours old, Bits… I think we have a little time yet.”

Shortly after their _holy shit we are dads for real_ moment, they traded the blankets around their shoulders and their disposable scrub bottoms for their own clothing. They each had the bands on their wrists for Ruby and now they had two more, one for each of the twins. The girls had bands as well, with chips that would trigger the alarm if they were removed from the NICU without permission.

Bitty fingered his wrist bands and Jack peeked over at their snuggling girls. Suddenly trays appeared before them and a nurse encouraged them to eat.

“This will probably be your last hot and quiet meal for many years, so enjoy it. We are going to feed the girls their first bottles next so eat up.”

Jack and Bitty scarfed down the pasta and salad on the trays. There was chocolate pudding, and coffee, too. Jack was grateful for the coffee, it had been a long day already.

 

*****

 

When the trays were cleared, the nurse returned and showed them how to change their first diapers. The videos and dolls did not do the actual act any justice at all. Newborn bottoms were tiny...red, wrinkly, and tiny. Wiping from front to back was a harrowing experience and one Bitty was sure neither of them would fully recover from.

“Honest, you’re not hurting them. The urine sitting on their skin will, I assure you, so wipe like you mean it,” the nurse had commanded. Not wanting either girl to suffer because of their timidity, both men listened...and wiped.

Bitty was sure of one thing. Jack Zimmermann, peach orchard owner and hot, hunky, farm hand, looked ginormous when holding a newborn. When they were settled into rockers and were feeding the girls for the first time, Bitty was sure the baby and the bottle Jack was holding was a toy. He held the baby out in front of him, over his knees, gazing at her face in a new parent stupor. One hand held Maribelle’s entire torso and the other looked like it was holding a tapered candle instead of a bottle. In fairness, the hospital bottles were a small, skinny variety, almost test tube like, nothing like the fat round bottles waiting at home. Still, Jack’s hand looked ridiculously gigantor.

“Sweet Pea, they are just so tiny.  I thought they would be small, but Lord, she looks like a doll in your hands.”

“They are little.  Oui, mon petit lapin, Papa said you are tiny. Papa’s tiny rabbit...mon petit lapin.”

Bitty swallowed thickly. Emotions flooded through him as he heard Jack speak sweet soft french to Maribelle, _their daughter._ He felt his eyes prickle with the start of tears, happy tears. He breathed in through his nose, and glanced down at the sweet baby he held in the crook of his elbow. She sucked so determinedly on the bottle he was feeding her. Her tiny pink lips wrapped around the nipple and her nostrils flared as she took each breath between swallows.

When he glanced up, he found Jack looking at him, clearly in the same boat as Bitty. Both new fathers with shiny eyes, holding their tiny baby girls and loving life. Bitty needed to help them both back in check so they did not spend the entire first day of their girls lives sobbing tears of joy.

“Mon petit lapin?” he asked Jack, voice strained.

Jack cleared his throat and answered, “Yes, she is like a little rabbit. So soft and tiny. So perfect, like the ones I find in nests in the orchard sometimes.”

“Well, what about Magnolia here? Is she-” Bitty started to ask, but Jack cut him off.

“Oh yes, she is just as soft and sweet, but she is much tinier. She is mon petit lapinou...Papa’s little bunny,” Jack laughed as he finished.

“Oh Lord, Jack. I just stopped myself from cryin’. You’re gonna get me goin’ all over again’.”

The rockers were close enough for Jack to lean over and give Bitty as soft, sweet kiss, just as the nurse showed up to teach them how to burp the girls. It was alarming to them both how firmly you could pat a newborn’s back to get them to burp. They did it though after the warning of a baby’s ability to throw up their formula because of an air bubble.

Upon hearing that piece of news, Jack Zimmermann went from timid to determined. Bitty could see how well these babies would run their lives with Jack exuding guilt over not burping hard enough.

Such became their lives. Diapers, feeding, burping, snuggling, photos, and phone calls. Twenty four hours a day, and they loved it. They worked like a team, feeding, changing, and charting every bodily function of the two cutest red headed baby girls on the planet.

Jack’s parents were on the way. Shitty and Lardo were handling that. With the girls in the NICU, there were no visitors yet. Jack and Bitty were in the same clothes as they day the girls were born. They had intended to go home for a quick shower and change, having exhausted what was in their Dad bag, but the second night was rough.

Maggie, the smaller of the two, had required blow by oxygen after a feeding that ended with no burp and her spitting up a bit. Jack’s worst nightmare come to life. Bitty felt horrible for Jack who had done his best to get a burp. Even the nurse had tried, but no burp. About ten minutes later, she spit up while Jack was holding her and then one of her alarms went off. It was not at all related to the spitting up, but there was no consoling Jack. The nurses and doctors had taken her to a treatment room for a short time to evaluate.

Now on the fourth day of her life, Jack had barely gone to the bathroom for fear of leaving her. He hardly put her down, cooing to his _petit lapinou_ , over and over. She was fine, the nurses and Bitty reassured him, ready for discharge as a matter of fact, but this was Jack Bitty was dealing with.

Bitty just shook his head and looked on as Jack snuggled both of his little lapins against his chest, peppered them with kisses, and whispered in French.

 

*****

The request came as a shock to both of them. They were burping the girls after their latest feeding when it came. She wanted to see the babies, spend the evening and night with them before letting them go. A hello and a goodbye in one meeting. It was Pam who brought the request. Neither Bitty nor Jack could bring themselves to make a decision. They didn’t really feel like they had a choice. She had the right. She is their mother, technically. Though in truth they have known no other parents but Jack and Bitty, their fathers, since their birth.

It is disheartening for both of them, but Pam was in their NICU pod, the only area the girls have known as home, waiting for an answer. Jack looked at Bitty. Bitty could tell that Jack had just begun to relax since the issue with Maggie’s breathing and he wants to say no. But these girls were the gift of a lifetime and Bitty knows if it is hard for him and Jack to think of letting go for a few hours, how must Ruby and Bo feel, letting go forever. They whisper their conversation.

“We’re bringing them home tomorrow, Jack.”

“I know, Bud, but I don’t know if I can leave them that long.”

“I get it, hon, but think of them having to step away forever. She will never know if she doesn’t meet them and then go. She could come back anytime within a year and take them back.”

“They could take them now, Eric. What would we do then?”

“She’s not gonna do that. Pam has been very clear that Ruby still doesn’t want to be a mom. She just wants to meet them and tell them why...to say her goodbyes.”

“I know,” Jack finally caved. “I’d want the chance myself. I get it.” But Bitty could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

Jack’s head leaned right into tiny Maggie. Both girls had lost weight since birth. Maggie seemed a shadow of herself at five pounds. They’ve been assured it is normal, but nonetheless they worry. Jack worried.

Bitty was not excited at leaving the girls, but tried to find the silver lining. “We need showers and you know their going home outfits are too big. We can clean up, grab a few things at that new children’s store in town...heck maybe we can even have a final dinner date.”

“We don’t need a final dinner date, Bits.”

Bitty wrapped his hand warmly around Jack’s forearm as he pats Maggie. “I know, Bits. I...my parents come in the morning. We could stand to clean up a bit make sure the fridge is full…”

“That’s right, Sweet Pea.” Bitty says softly. He knows Jack is unsettled, but they’ll be fine and they do need to settle things at the house. They left in an all-fire hurry when Ruby’s water broke.

It was done. Bitty knows they’ll give her the opportunity. He turned to Pam. “We’ll leave when they fall asleep, then she can say her goodbyes. She should have her chance. We’ve got forever, right?”

“This is very kind of you, both. I am sure it’s very hard. I find goodbyes to be helpful. They answer niggling what ifs for young parents,” Pam nodded gratefully and left them.

It was very a very odd feeling, leaving the hospital without Maggie and Mari, but Shitty assured them that everything was _copacetic_ and that they should go live it up one more night before they were _strapped down to parenthood for all of eternity_. They both rolled their eyes at their friend, who truly means well.

Bitty felt Jack begin to relax and maybe even enjoy their evening together. They headed to the store to find the sweetest, soft, pink suits to bring the girls home in. Wanting to keep the tiny girls covered, but with the September weather still warm, they choose lightweight jersey pants and shirts, ruffles at the hems of the long sleeves and pant legs. There was a dainty lace skirt over the waist of the shirt and embroidered flowers centered on the chest. They were perfect with matching headbands,. They checked out with the tiny outfits, along with several packs of extra small onsies and layette pieces to get them through a couple of weeks until the girls start to put on weight and fit into the newborn clothes that fill their closet and drawers.

They drove home holding hands. They were happily greeted by the orchard staff, asked for some alone time, and showered together. Bitty was surprised when Jack began to stroke him hard with body wash whispering about taking advantage of their final night of free time together. Bitty returned the favor and they brought each other to sweet completion, breathing into each other’s mouths more than kissing. They toweled off, straightened the bed they left a mess and then laid down for a short nap, naked and tangled together.

 

******

Jack woke in the dark, Bitty snoring softly next to him. He extricated himself from Bitty’s octopus like limbs and realized it was almost eight at night. So much for dinner out. He let Bitty sleep, slipped on boxers, shorts, and a tshirt and headed downstairs. Their phones were both on the kitchen counter and Jack was instantly stricken. Did the hospital call and they didn’t hear?

He scrambled to open his screen and thankfully there were no missed calls or messages. He made a quick call to the hospital, asking for the NICU and was assured that the girls were both doing well. The visit was going fine and all was on schedule for Jack and Bitty to be back at eight in the morning to pick up their family.

Jack was straightening the living room when he heard Bitty’s bare feet pad down the stairs to the living room. His cowlick was out of control and it wass incredibly endearing to Jack, who kissed him on top of his head, attempting to settle it. Bitty yawned and commented about the dark.

“Why didn’t you wake me? What about dinner?”

“I just got up myself, Bud. I think we both needed the sleep.”

“Guess so. I’ll make us some dinner, how about big salads? I may have to run into town quick, but I think I have chicken tenders in the freezer we can chop up.”

“Honey mustard dressing?” Jack asked hungrily. It didn’t take long for either of them to realize how hungry they were for real food.

“You bet. I’ve got some of my homemade just waiting for us.”

As Bitty looked through the fridge, it appeared as though someone had been shopping. He closed the door after grabbing the ingredients, and found a note from Ford, stating she had filled the fridge with food to save them the trouble. Lord, that girl was a good find.

They ate at the table, phones close by, Jack reassuring Bitty the girls were fine. An incoming call from Jack’s parents startled them. They were calling to say they were on their way, flying overnight, as scheduled, after an event they could not have skipped as they were the head of the charitable organization. They confirmed that Holster was picking them up from the airport at 5:17 am and bringing them to the house.

Maman and Papa were as excited as Jack and Bitty. They chattered on speaker phone until their flight left.

Jack and Bitty cleaned up the dishes and then got busy with readying the house for the girls.

Starting with the nursery, the pulled the sheets they had covering the already made cribs. The started both little bird mobiles, just to hear them. Bitty adjusted the arms on the sweet stuffed bunnies in the corner of each crib. They had ordered one for each girl in the spirit of Sr. Bun. He’d always brought such comfort to Bitty.  

They opened packs of diapers and removed plastic wraps from the wipes. Bitty washed the new clothes and put them in the baskets on the changing table, knowing it would be easier to find them there. Their  four days in the NICU had taught them to store items practically, close at hand. They repacked the baby bag with new outfits and matching blankets and readied car seats.

Downstairs, they tested swings, set up the items on the changing table in the living room and readied the bottle sterilizer.

“The nurses said we’ll come home with ready made formula for a day or so, but we should pick up what we need to make bottles ahead of time, Bits.”

“Yes, indeed. We are going to need to stay on top of the bottles for sure once those prefilled ones are gone,” Bitty responded. “Maybe we should go into town and buy some tonight, just in case?”

Jack was scrolling on his phone and looked up to say, “Good idea, plus we can swing by the police station and they will install our car seat bases for us.”

“Tonight?” Bitty asked, curiously.

“Website says 24 hours a day, car seats installed and checked.”

So they found themselves at Walmart, buying a case of very expensive formula powder for the girls and then stopping by to have the car seats set up.

They went to bed at midnight, bags and car seat carriers by the front door, and a whole shelf of the refrigerator filled with freshly mixed bottles of formula.

Laying in bed facing each other, hands clasped and knees bumping, they practically vibrated with excitement and happiness.

“Jack?’

“Yes, Bits?”

“Remember what it felt like on Christmas eve...waiting for Santa?”

“I do.”

“Sweet Pea...it feels like that now. Like tomorrow morning we are gonna wake up and have everything we ever asked for, doesn’t it?”

Jack sighed as he moved their bodies together, wrapping Bitty in his arms.

“Yeah, Bud, it does. It really does.”  

They lay together, giggling, barely sleeping, on the night they probably needed it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack would be such a worrywart, would he not???


	7. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maman and Papa arrive to help bring the girls home. It doesn't quite go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I apologize for everything in advance...

Despite the trouble he had falling asleep, Jack woke feeling refreshed. It made sense, it was the longest uninterrupted  sleep he’d had since the girls arrived. He didn’t feel Bitty attached to him and then the smell hit him. Breakfast. He cracked an eye to see that the sun was just beginning to light up the room and reminded himself to thank Bitty for letting him sleep in. 

Checking his phone he saw it was almost seven. His parents should be here any time now from the airport and they were due at the hospital by eight to bring the girls home. Jack jumped out of bed at the thought of the babies being here with them and he headed for a quick shower.

The water felt great, but Jack had more important things at hand so he made quick work of cleaning up and emerged from the steam to find an outfit he did not notice before hanging on the closet door knob. So Eric had a fashion plan for picking up their girls. Jack slipped into the jeans and the white tee, then pulled on the lightweight blue v neck sweater before heading down to find his husband.

Jack heard the sizzle and smelled the bacon before he saw Eric. He stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner to find the love of his life in a blue gingham checked shirt and soft yellow vest. At his throat was a pink floral bow tie. Bitty’s hair was perfectly in place and Jack knew that if he were to bury his nose in it, he would smell sunshine itself. It took him a minute to choke back the emotional gratitude that flooded his thoughts...this was the man he married. Add to that the fact that they had beautiful twin girls and Jack could barely contain his tears. 

Eric turned to him just in that moment and his smile lit Jack’s world on fire. “Mornin’ Sweet Pea. You parents are just coming up the road and breakfast is ready.”

Jack pounced on Eric, who squealed. “Jack, watch my hair, there’s gonna be pictures today and for once I’d like  _ not  _ to look like what the cat dragged in.” 

Jack, careful of the hair this time, wrapped Eric tightly in his arms and kissed him for all he was worth. Eric, startled at first, relaxed and kissed back like he meant it. He looked a little dazed as Jack separates them. “Morning, Eric. Or should I say, Daddy?”

Eric pulled Jack impossibly closer and answered, “Can you believe it, Jack. It’s here, they're coming home with us today.”

Just then they heard the door open and Holster brought in Jack’s parents’ luggage. Maman and Papa followed in and there were hugs all around, sounds of unadulterated joy and maybe even a few more tears. Holster didn’t even stop, just headed up to the guest room with the suitcases. 

They all sat down to breakfast and enjoyed quiche and biscuits with sausage gravy, fruit and coffee. Jack loved the chatter. It felt like before...like family again. Like maybe some of his way back negative past never happened. Like every time they all got together, a little more healing happened.  

Ford and Farmer showed up out of nowhere and shooed them all to the living room. 

  
“Y’all skedaddle and visit, we’re here for the dishes. You need to stay picture ready for those girls.” 

“Thank you, Ford. You are just an angel. I am so grateful to you,” Bitty said as Jack pulled him to the living room. She brushed off the compliment but winked. 

They took Jack’s parents to the nursery and Maman touched everything and oohed and ahhed at just about everything.

“Oh Eric, this is just so lovely. I...we are so excited for you both. You lucky boys...you deserve so much happiness. These girls are just going to bring so much joy. I...honestly, I…”

Eric reached out and hugged his mother in law. If he couldn’t have Mama, Maman certainly was who he would hope to have in her place. She made him feel loved like a true son. “Thank you, Maman. Just thanks to both y’all for coming to help. Grandmere and Grandpere…”

Bob stepped in and hugged them both, then pulled in Jack. “This is a beautiful nursery, but I think there are two things missing and we better go retrieve them, eh?”

It was the comedic break they needed from the seriousness of the moment and the tissues in the room got their first use. 

Jack and Bitty had a few minutes to explain what was to happen that morning and to reassure Papa that the car seats were properly installed in the back seat of the truck. Like father, like son. 

“Eric will sit in back with the girls whenever we drive anywhere,” Jack told his parents. “When we get to the hospital, we will introduce you to the girls and then we have to sign paperwork. After that they should be discharged and we all head home.”

“Lord, I can’t hardly wait,” Bitty nearly squealed. “Let’s get going, we can be early, but we don’t want to be late.”

They all drove in the truck, Maman in the middle of the front seat, Bitty in the back between the car seats. It was a long drive, the road to the hospital seeming to lengthen with each turn of the tires. Bitty was vibrating with eagerness by the time the building housing their girls came into view.

It was early enough that Jack got a very close parking space and they all walked in together.  They exited the elevator on the maternity floor and turned towards the NICU. Shitty was there waiting for them, pacing with a file in his hand.

“Well, hey there Uncle Shitty, all ready for us to sign I see,” Bittle laughed. He and Jack were holding hands and each holding an adorable pink car seat carrier in the other. Something in Shitty’s face brought there steps to a stand still. 

“Bits, Jack...they’re not here.”

Bitty thought Ruby must have kept them in her room and they would have to wait or something. 

“Oh well, that’s okay. Where are they? Still with Ruby? Do we need to wait a bit?” As Bitty heard himself speak, his hand began to hurt. He realized Jack was squeezing it.

“Ow Jack, my hand!”

“No, no, no…” he heard Jack groan. Bitty’s head began to spin as something horrible began to sink into his brain.

His voice broke as he demanded, “Where are they? Where are our girls?”

When their favorite nurse came out of the NICU towards them visibly upset, followed by their doctor, then Pam...Bitty shouted. “No! Stop!”

Bitty heard as Maman cried out, “Oh Bob!”

Jack was still whispering, “No,” over and over and squeezing Bitty’s hand. 

Pam approached and began to speak despite Bitty’s warning. “Eric...Jack...I am very sorry to have to tell you that this morning, just this very morning, Ruby changed her mind and decided to keep her babies.”

Bitty was stunned. He looked up at Jack and nothing prepared him for the grief on Jack’s face. He looked back at Pam and said, “Where is she, and the girls. Where are they? We should talk to her...be sure...I...I can’t believe it.”

“Eric, it’s done. She’s sure and-”

“Goodbye!,” Jack blurted out. “We need to say goodbye. Where are they keeping them so that we can say goodbye. She got to say goodbye, we should...they’ll miss us...I…” 

Bitty’s heart broke hearing Jack crumble. He dropped the car seat and he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and sobbed. Jack clung to him but their knees weakened and they both slumped to the floor. 

Pam explained though neither of them heard much. “They signed out at seven and they are driving to their apartment downstate.”

Shitty piped in, crying. “They had the right to take them. They had not signed anything yet. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Maman, knowing the whole story, asked. “Do they have diapers and car seats? Do they have food for them, clothes? How will they care for them, they are so young, just the two of them, no help…”

“Shh, Alicia...I’m sure they have a plan.”

  
Jack picked up his head mid-sob. “Do they have the money?”

“No brah, they don’t get the money, they kept the girls-”

“Give it to them, every cent,” Jack barked back. Seeing everyone’s startled looks, he continued. “I won’t have our...their girls going without. Deposit the money, every single penny. Tell them we insisted” Then he sank his face back into Bitty’s neck and cried again. 

Bitty and Jack cried there for what seemed like forever before Maman and Papa approached them, faces tear stained as well and helped the two broken hearted men off the floor. 

Their nurse came forward and said, “If it will help, we didn’t clean up the pod yet and they left a few things that belonged to the girls. You’re welcome to come back if you like.”

Jack put his arm around Bitty and they stepped into the place that once held their hearts and attempted to pull themselves together and somehow leave without their beautiful babies. Their little caps and the blankets they had been wrapped in that day were in the tiny empty beds and Bitty pulled one of them to his nose. He drew in a deep breath, the heavenly sent of baby still present. Jack was holding the other blanket to his chest. He had his hand on the small of Bitty’s back. They looked around and prepared for the impossible. 

 

*****

 

Jack did not remember leaving the NICU or the hospital with the two little bundles of momentos, but he found himself being driven home by his father, sitting with Bitty in his lap. They rode silently, holding each other together, briefly numb to the pain of losing what had mattered most to them. 

The next thing Jack truly remembered was waking up on the nursery floor, on the colorful rag rug so carefully chosen. He was wrapped around Bitty and someone had covered them with a blanket. He stilled, trying not to disturb the sad sleeping face he saw below him. It was too late, Bitty had felt him adjust and stirred. Then he cried and Jack remembered...soulful sobbing...not sunshine...darkness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to leave it there, but I promise to rescue you soon...
> 
> I was too busy crying to edit much, sorry...


	8. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack wade through the aftermath of Ruby's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the last chapter. It was actually the first chapter I wrote in my mind when I came up with the sequel. I know, it's awful but it just came into my vision and I had to write it. At least I am not letting you hang there too long...

Jack had fallen on hard times in his life, there was no question. Eric had, too, long before either of them met. Their time together had not started off so smoothly, either. The time they were apart was a shared misery that Jack could not imagine being equalled. But the days following Ruby’s change of heart were truly the most devastating he had ever experienced. If it had just been his suffering, he could have buried it beneath his soul and pushed on. But Eric...

Watching Eric grieve the loss of their girls was too much to bear. He tried to ignore his own pain and help Eric, but this was a losing situation.

The day after it happened, Shitty came by with the papers from the transfer of money.

“I’m only bringing them to you because I am required by law. If I wasn’t, I would have burned them and forgotten.”

Jack let him know again that it wasn’t his fault, but Shitty clearly felt like he had failed his friends.

“I swear to you both, I did not know she had changed her mind. I did not know. I would have called you. I got there with the papers and she was packing up and HIPA prevented me from letting you know that she was being discharged. If she had come to me...if she had told me...I could have…”

“Shitty, we know you would never let us down. This is the fault of two people and they are now caring for those girls, so I will not talk ugly about them,” Jack said firmly.

As angry and upset as he was, Jack vowed to take the high road. Two wrongs did not make anything right and it certainly would not bring back the girls.

“You are a better man than me, Jacky boy. I am struggling to find the fucking high road on this one,” Shitty complimented Jack. He looked uncomfortable and Jack did not know why.

“What’s going on Shits?”

“I...uh...I have something for the two of you, from her. Pam says it’s an explanation. Though I do not know what in fresh hell she could say that could explain this shit fest.”

Jack took the letter and went up to see Eric, who rarely left the nursery. Maman was with him now, while Jack met with Shitty over the paperwork.

Maman looked up as Jack entered and she must have put the envelope together with the way he looked at her. She got up from the rocker she was sitting in and left them alone.

Eric was gaunt looking for so short a time since the news. Jack was worried. He knelt next to the rocker and put a hand on his husband’s knee. Eric jumped, then looked up at Jack. It was a sad gaze, despite the tiny smile. He was still looking at the girls on his phone. They had laid on the nursery floor that first day home and watched and rewatched every video and photo of the girls they had taken. Hours, they just viewed,  clip after clip.

“Bits,” Jack eased into telling him. “Sweetheart, Ruby wrote us something and Shitty just brought it. Do you want to read it?”

Jack’s heart fell when Bitty shook his head. “What’s the point, hmmm?”

“I don’t know, Bud, but I think it might help me to understand why she did it. Maybe this says why.”

“I don’t think it will help me, Jack.”

“C’mere, Bits,” Jack said, pulling Eric out of the chair and switching places before pulling him back and down onto his lap. Eric snuggled in and Jack could feel him shaking again with tears.

Jack opened the envelope and read:

_Dear Cousin Dicky and Jack,_

_I guess I should start with I am real sorry for taking the girls. This was all my idea and then I did this to y’all. I want you to know that I had every mind to just say goodbye and leave them. Then I saw them and well, they look just like me. I am not sorry to say that I love them and I want to try. I have to try to be their mom. I have to try to be a better mom to them than my mama was to me. They have to know that I love them, no matter what they do. Y’all taught me that. I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but I hope that y’all don’t hate me. I hope that we can still be family. Mostly, I hope that you do find a way to have a family. Y’all are good people. I’ll tell the girls about you, I promise._

_Ruby_

 

Jack was in tears by the end. He rocked Eric, who cried in his arms until he fell mercifully to sleep. He didn’t feel any better, but at least he knew she was trying to learn from her own misfortune and then move on.

Jack woke with Eric still asleep in his arms and his Papa moving them to the bedroom. His parents tucked them into bed and kissed them both.

Papa said gently, “Tomorrow you both have to eat and shower. Sleep. Hang on to each other. We will stay and help you with everything. But first you must be well.”

Eric buried beneath the covers, still in some denial, Jack thought. Jack nodded. He knew what his dad was telling him. Be strong for Eric. Jack would do it. He would help his husband through this if it killed him. It just might.

 

*****

 

By Friday, the girls were six days old, though it seemed like an eternity had passed, not less than a week. Bitty was only spending half of his day rocking in the nursery looking at pictures. Jack had printed two photos of the girls for the walls. One of them in a single bassinet snuggling their faces together. The other was Jack and Bitty kissing over the girls in their arms. He went into the nursery at least once an hour to look at them.

They were both choking down food now. Jack still could not taste a thing, but he ate. He ate for Eric. Jack had begun to go back to the orchard. Eric had attempted to bake. Mostly they both wandered around aimlessly. Maman stuck with Eric, Papa with Jack.

No one at the orchard said a word, Jack figured Shitty had held a staff meeting. Holster gave Jack a brief nod and must have sensed the distress. He gave Jack and Papa simple tasks to complete. Jack did. They all trudged through the days and the nights. Jack and Eric hoped it would get better.

That night in bed, Eric sought Jack for comfort. For a short blissful while, they lost their pain to pleasure and relieved some long building tension. He knew they were probably noisy, but if his parents heard, they said nothing Saturday morning.

  
Maman was making waffles, when Jack heard a familiar truck pull up in front of the house. Papa swore, and not in French. “I don’t fucking believe it. Jack!”

He could not move. He could not answer his Papa. He knew that sound. Bo’s truck. He felt both a jolt of hope and despair in one moment. He dared not give momentum to the hope so he fell into the despair. Did they want things that Ruby had left? Were they coming,  expecting to be welcomed and entertained while Eric and Jack suffered? It was too much and Jack realized Eric had run for the stairs. He must have recognized the sound of the truck as well.

He was still frozen to the floor of the living room. His mother was helping him breathe when Papa and Bo appeared, each carrying a baby in a car seat. Papa’s eyes were filled with tears. Bo looked exhausted and stressed.

“Hey, Jack,” Bo said quietly. “I’m hoping it’s not too late, and y’all still want the girls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord help Jack and Bitty!


	9. Dawn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies are hungry, discussions are had, decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for all the drama, but not really...sometimes the good comes after the struggle. Bits and Jack have had their share, but they appreciate their successes that much more...

Jack was torn. The babies were here in front of him and Eric was upstairs probably horribly upset and thinking the worst. In a split second, Jack knew it would always be like this. He would always feel his heart tear in two when faced with his family hurting. He also knew that his choice would have to be the most vulnerable. It became an instantly easy choice.

He looked Bo directly in the eye, “Of course we want them.” Then he took charge.

“Maman, please go check on Eric. Papa, help me with the girls.” He needed to see that they were alright...safe and sound. Then he would deal with Bo and Ruby, who may or may not even be here. She didn’t come in the house.

As if reading his mind his Papa said, “She’s in the truck. She didn’t want to come in.”

“Well, we will deal with that when we need too,” Jack spat out. He did not wish her harm, but after what they had been through the past week, and what they were here to ask, they would all be hashing this out in one room. “When was the last time they ate, Bo?”

“They slept most of the way here. They’ll be hungry when they wake up,” he said sheepishly. “Bottles are in the bag.”

Jack stopped his Papa from taking the baby from the seat and resisted the urge to scoop tiny  Maggie into his arms, but he needed to know they had good formula before waking them. He was digging through the bag when Bo spoke again.

“You should know Shitty is coming with the paperwork. We’re gonna sign it and go.”

Pulling four sealed bottles of formula like they had at the hospital out of the bag, Jack looked up at him. “We’re going to sit down and talk...after we see to the babies. Go get Ruby.”

He could see Bo shifting back and forth, nervously. “Bo, I am not kidding. Go talk to her and tell her that meeting is part of all this.”

Bo turned and went out the door. Jack glanced from the babies to the stairs. He thought Eric would have been down by now...for the girls.

“Go Jack, I’ll watch them sleep. Go help Eric,” Papa told him. Jack pulled him in for a big hug.

“Thanks, Papa.” Jack finally allowed himself to think this might be real this time. His heart dropped when he got to the top of the stairs and heard Bitty crying with Maman in the nursery.

“I can’t go down there, Maman. If I see them again and they are not mine, I’ll just die,” his voice broke as he finished.

“Eric. I know this is hard. But honestly, I don’t think they came back to visit. I think this is where you flip that switch and become the parent. Ask yourself if those girls are worth the risk of breaking your heart again.”  Maman was rubbing his back as he stood in front of the cribs that just might finally be used.

“Bud?”

Eric looked at him and the desperation was written all over his face. Jack crossed the room quickly, pulled him in and held him as he explained.

“They’ve brought them back, sweetheart. Bo said he hopes we still want them. I told them we did.”

Bitty broke down and sobbed, “Oh Jack, do they really mean it?”

“Bo looks totally wiped. I think they are sure this time. Bits...come down and see the girls. Bo says Shitty is on the way to sign the paperwork.”

Jack could see Eric brighten and then wrestle with himself internally. Jack understood. There is only so much loss one person can handle. It had only been five years since his parents, then the girls...Eric had every right to protect his heart.

They headed downstairs slowly, then Eric saw the car seats and picked up his pace. “Oh, Jack. Are they okay?”

“They are sleeping,but they are going to need to eat soon.”

They knelt down in front of the seats and let themselves soak in the tiny bundles.

Papa called out to them. “What are you waiting for? Pick them up, I’m heating up bottles.”

Jack and Eric looked at each other and then kissed sweetly. “Jack?”

“Bits.”

Then they threw all fears to the wind and unbuckled the babies as quickly as they could and pulled them into their arms. It was blissful to hold them and they sat back on the floor, backs against the couch, as the girls stretched and woke up on their chests. They looked them over carefully. They  both noticed that the girls were not as immaculate as they had been in the NICU. They smelled like formula when it had been spit up.

Eric whispered, “Jack, they’re kind of dirty. They need baths.”

“I’m sure they did their best, Bud. I’m sure they’re a lot to handle for those young kids. Right Maggie girl?”

“Hey Maribelle, sweet baby,”  Eric said as she began to squawk and grunt. Maggie began to wind up in earnest as well. 

Papa appeared with bottles and soon the babies were tucked into elbows and eating vigorously. Jack took that as a sign the girls were in good health.

Shitty showed up half dressed and in flip flops, clutching a wrinkled file folder for dear life. “It’s true! They’re back and god damn... they’re gorgeous.”

“Shits watch your mouth,” Jack laughed. He _laughed_. Then Eric laughed next to him. They were laughing for the first time in a week.

Eric leaned into him as far as he could without disturbing the eating girls. Jack nuzzled back and they both let out deep sighs that managed to communicate their thoughts. Though they found joy in seeing the girls again, worry seeped back into their reality. Despite that, they began to let themselves believe that their fairytale might just come true. 

When it was time to burp, Jack glanced up and saw Shitty with his file at the table. Maman and Papa came to take the girls. Then he noticed Bo and Ruby standing at the edge of the room.

Shitty spoke up. “Alright, let’s get this started and finished. All parties to the table, please.”

Jack was always surprised how Shitty could switch gears to professional so quickly, even in what appeared to be one of Laredo’s t shirts stretched across his chest.  Holding Eric’s hand tightly, Jack led him to the table and they sat. Bo and Ruby sat quietly across from them. Ruby was visibly distraught, she had definitely been crying in the truck.

Shitty began to explain the paperwork when Eric interrupted. “Wait, Shitty. We need to talk, first.”

That clearly hit a nerve because Ruby shifted nervously.

“I think what Eric is trying to say is that we need to understand what is different now than when you were at the hospital...when you decided to keep the girls,” Jack interjected. He wanted to help the situation go smoothly.

Bo looked to Ruby and was about to speak when Ruby began to cry and tell them what happened.

“I never wanted...I never thought I would keep them. They were always yours. We all knew that. I should have never seen them, but then I began to think I would hate myself for not at least looking at them and holding them once.”

She choked on sobs, wiping her nose with her hand and Bo rubbed her back while they waited for her to continue. It was clear she was in pain. This wasn’t a girl who had acted selfishly. Eric got up and got her a tissue. Jack noticed Eric took several for himself as well.

“Rubes,” Bo said sweetly.

“No, it’s o...okay. I owe them this.”

She looked older than last time they had been in the same room. She still had that young teen look, but with an edge that came from exhaustion and hard knocks. Jack felt for her and no longer felt they were owed an explanation. It was clear she regretted her choice.

She started again and Jack almost stopped her but then he realized that for all their sakes, especially the girls’, they needed to be sure.

“I just couldn’t let them go. Like I said in the letter, but then when we got home, and Bo had to go back to work… It’s not _just_ that it was hard, and Lord taking care of twins is very hard…”

She looked up at them and more tears slid down her cheeks. “I looked around at the apartment and I realized that this would be their life.” She looked to Bo and backtracked, “It’s a great apartment for us, Bo. I don’t mean no disrespect. But it is just supposed to be a start, you know? But if we have them to care for, this is all any of us will ever know.”

Glancing over at the girls she continued, “This isn’t about y’all or us...it’s about them. I did it for them and now...I realize that for them I gotta fix my mistake. I have to admit that their best life will be here with y’all. And it will be.”

Jack could see Eric about to say something. He jumped in. He had to know for sure.He blurted out, “Ruby, we can give you money and help. If you want the girls, we can help. Don’t give them to us now if you are not one hundred percent sure it is where you want them to be. You’re both exhausted and overwhelmed. You had a c-section. You’re probably still in a lot of pain. Don’t make another temporary decision in this state. Please, for the girls...be sure.”

“Jack!” Eric sounded horrified. Jack covered Eric’s hands with his own.

“Sweetheart, we have to know this is for certain and that they are doing it for the right reason. We need to know they won’t come back when they feel stronger and more settled. The girls need a stable start to a permanent life.” He knew it sounded harsh, but it was true.

Bo spoke up firmly. “We won’t be back. We don’t want no more money, hell we’ll even give you back what you gave us. This was not fair to anyone to begin with. Not to poor Rubes for gettin’ pregnant. I blame myself for all this. The only fair thing we can all do is agree that the girls belong here, with lots of family and this pretty orchard to grow up in, right Rubes?”

She nodded. “We love them, and yeah, we _could_ do it. Truth is, we ain’t really ready to and here...here y’all are so ready. I just know the best life they can have is here. I want them here, with y’all.”

They all sat stunned momentarily. Shitty broke the silence with the methodical language of the legal paperwork. Jack and Eric made sure that Bo and Ruby had everything they needed, insisted they keep the money they had been given. They offered them to stay in town a few days, but the young couple was ready to go home.

Everyone signed the papers. It was done. Magnolia Mae and Maribelle Marie were officially Zimmermanns.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now baby fluff can happen...


	10. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are theirs and life begins with the simplicity of taking care of two girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, I have the week from hell. I am taking the weekend to really think about what happens with Bitty, Jack and the girls. All thoughts and suggestions welcome. Not a lot of editing, sorry.

Bitty stood with his hand around Jack’s waist and stared out the door as the beat up truck drove off into the bright noonday sun. Shitty had  left as well, having made arrangements with a judge to file the emergency paperwork even though it was a Saturday.

It had been difficult but necessary to hear Ruby’s side of the story. Bitty had been so hurt, felt so  _ betrayed  _ when Ruby and Bo had decided to keep the babies. In the next breath he felt selfish and greedy for still wanting them. They were never really theirs, officially. They both knew the possibility existed for Ruby to change her mind. Still, finding out like they did still stung like a slap in the face. 

Bitty had made his peace with Ruby, explained he understood, hugged her goodbye. He promised to love the girls, just like before, he’d never stopped. He really did understand. If he, as the adoptive parent, felt such love and desire to have the twins be  _ his _ , he could hardly imagine how she could have given birth and not seen them or held them at least once. He knew the pain of having held them and then had them gone. He  _ understood _ . Now he watched as she bravely left those sweet girls with him and Jack to raise as their own. 

The emotions of the day got to him. The stress of them arriving at the orchard out of the blue, the worry of what they wanted, the heartache of listening to her story, and the sorrow of watching her sign away what he could not...the sheer relief flooded through him...it brought him to the edge and tipped him over. He crumpled in Jack’s arms, buried his face in his chest and wept. Jack picked him up, with one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Jack walked to the living room and settled them both into the corner of the sofa. It was brief but it was a thorough cry, passing through him like a flash flood, clearing his heart of negative fears and frustrations. It was cathartic and he needed it.  

Jack whispered to him, sometimes in French, peppered him with soft kisses and even cried along with him. Bitty was so lucky to have Jack to understand him so well. “It’s been a long week, Bud. We’re gonna be fine now, you let it all out. Je t’aime, mon amour, Je t’aime.”

As his sobs quieted, Jack handed him tissues and took some for himself. They worked to even out their breathing and shared a kiss they both needed. Then Jack spoke.

“We have girls to take care of, Bud.” 

“Yes, w- we do, Jack. We do, and they need a good once over,” his voice softly hiccupped as he answered. He climbed down from Jack’s secure lap and he wiped his eyes once more before clearing his throat and attacking the tasks at hand. “Jack, can you get the baby tubs and the bath basket we stored in the laundry room?” 

Jack smiled and nodded. “You bet.” 

“Maman and Papa, when we take the girls, can you start on making formula and filling bottles?”

“Sure we will, Eric. Anything you need, you just ask,” Maman said and she pulled him in with the arm that wasn’t holding Maggie to give him a hug. “You did great today, honey, that was so hard.”

Bitty blew out another breath. “It was hard for all of us, I think. At least I feel better...like I understand why she did it. She has to be hurting more than us, though. We’ve got the girls.”

Papa joined them. “She knows she did the right thing. She’ll have another chance. This may always hurt her heart a bit, but she has the comfort of knowing how much you and Jack will love these girls. Don’t you forget that.”

Bitty nodded to avoid crying and then Jack popped around the corner with the two tubs and the basket of towels and bath supplies. 

They set up a bathing station on the table where they had just signed their adoption papers. The put a large bath towel between the two tubs and laid the girls down to undress them. They were wearing different outfits, what looked like pajamas, suits that snapped up the front. Everything Ruby and Bo had brought with the girls was just a little grubby, from clothes to car seats. Bitty swore he could smell the slightest hint of stale cigarette smoke. He didn’t know either of the smoked. 

Bitty and Jack had chosen each item for the girls carefully. The house had exploded with pink and all things matching and girly. The black and grey car seats and the clothes they wore looked cheap and like they could have been for any baby. Guilt flooded back in as he felt the urge to rid the girls of those things.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to keep anything they came with? Does that make me an awful person?” Bitty said aloud to no one in particular.

Jack answered quickly. “Absolutely not. We have plenty of things here that we bought for them.”

Papa spoke up. “Maman and I will go through all the things they brought, clean them up, and find somewhere to donate anything that we think someone else can use, eh?”

Bitty smiled gratefully. “That would be perfect, thank you, Papa.”

“Eric, how many ounces in a bottle?” Maman asked over the sound of water running in the sink. 

“Two ounces for now. But Maman, you have to use the store bought water in the pantry and boil it first. Then let it cool and mix it with the liquid concentrate. Ransom says when they’re a bit older we won’t have to boil the water but for now we’re not taking any chances.”

“Got it,” Papa shouted from the pantry. 

Bitty put Jack in charge of both girls for a hot second while he showed Maman and Papa all the supplies they would need. 

Both girls still had their black, drying umbilical cords attached so they could not be submerged in the tubs. He’d completely forgotten about that possibility. 

Jack was alarmed. “That looks like it might hurt, Eric. Are they okay?”

“Yes, Sweet Pea, those look fine. They are gonna dry up here and fall off, so i guess bathtime for now won’t be in the tubs after all.”

Bitty, who was miraculously gaining baby confidence, led the charge talking Jack through the thorough sponge baths. They were sure to get every nook and cranny. The girls got fussy as they got chilly and Jack and Bitty did their best to get them dry and warm quickly. 

“Wrap Mari up in her bath towel, hon, so we can get them off the wet towel.” Bitty loved how carefully Jack, with furrowed brow, followed every direction to a t.

They diapered tiny bottoms, put on tiny tshirt onsies and then matching, sweet, pink nightgowns. They combed wet wisps of red hair and put on warm knit caps. It took a couple of tries, but they got the girls wrapped in receiving blankets and snuggled them in their arms. 

“You know, Bud, it might not be a bad idea to call Ransom and have him come over to really check the girls out, eh?”

“It’s probably a smart idea, honey. Give him a call,” Bitty agreed.

Having just eaten, it didn’t take long for the girls to settle down, despite the bathtime. Bitty looked at Jack and said, “I think we should show these girls their room, how ‘bout it Jack?”

It was the first time for many things that day, but Bitty felt the nerves of carrying the newborn twins up a set of steep farmhouse stairs, willing himself not to stumble despite making the trip thousands of times. He even gripped Maggie tight in one arm and held the bannister with the other. Jack chuckled behind him. They were definitely newbies in the baby department.

Bitty had babysat, but just not newborns. They were so small and so fragile. It was a little daunting. He and Jack would do it, though, he had confidence in their ability to overcome anything...together.

They stood in the doorway of the sweet nursery and showed the girls what they had created especially for them. The couldn’t quite manage to speak, but they let themselves enjoy it. Bitty took a selfie and he realised something as he checked it. They were smiling. For the first time in over a week, their genuine smiles were back. 

The day ended with clean bills of health for two sweet girls. Ransom was concerned a bit with their weight which he got from an archaic but accurate sling scale used at home births. He’d brought a case of hospital formula and two new sterilized green pacifiers from the NICU. Bitty and Jack immediately chucked the old ones the girls had been using. 

“They probably let them sleep through feedings. Don’t do that for a couple of weeks. Wake them every two hours this week and feed them. They need to eat regularly for a while, then they can make their own schedule. They look great, though. I’m sorry about how it all went down. I couldn’t…”

Jack spoke for both of them. “Ransom, we don’t blame anyone. We know you’re our friend, but you’re also a doctor and you have to follow your oath. We understand. We’re all glad it all ended this way. We all need to move on and enjoy the girls. We’re a family.”

Shitty, who had come back with chilled champagne and Lardo, popped the first bottle! “Fuck yeah we are!”

The entire room in unison shouted, “Language Shitty!” The laughter flowed with the happy tears and the bubbly as two little red heads slept through it all in their father’s arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ideas have you got in your head that you would like to see?????? Let me know...


	11. Sunshine on My Shoulders Almost Always Makes me High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do two dads of new twins survive their first night at home with babies that were just returned to them? Together, that's how!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you are still out there... February 2nd was the last time I updated this fic. Such a huge delay! I am sorry for that. My life is pretty much just my job and the craziness it brings. I am trying to balance that. I got a lovely comment from brokenlibrarygirl, a long time reader and it just encouraged me to do a little something tonight. It is not a long chapter, but it has sparked my interest in continuing, so there is a glimmer of hope. Thanks if you're hanging in there with me, I am grateful.

The concept of taking turns did not exist when you had twins. That concept of _ No Honey, I’ll get up this time, you sleep and get the next feeding _ , was simply not going to happen. Plus, as much as Jack and Bitty did not want to admit it, the girls were not immune to the changes in their lives either. The first night was all hands on deck, balls to the wall, survival skills. And that was  _ with  _ Maman and Papa included.

The girls had eaten and slept all day long and when night came, suddenly they came to life. They opened their eyes, they fussed, they wanted to be held and entertained, but then fussed anyway. It was like Jack had overheard parents say when they had new babies at the orchard for an event, _ ‘Well they still have their days and nights mixed up…’ _

Jack and Eric changed diapers and fed bottles while Maman and Papa ran clean up duty with the dirty diapers and bottles they’d used. There were miles of floor walking and hours spent rocking in chairs. There was pretty much zero sleep for any of them, it was kind of a nightmare…

And Jack and Eric Zimmermann loved and cherished every second of it. 

They had honestly not slept well with the girls gone, so the new parents were starting on low fuel to begin with. Still every fussy moment, every nod of the head jerking back up when they realized they fallen asleep still holding a baby was total bliss. Jack knew that for certain for himself. He’d give up sleep forever to kiss those redheads and smell that baby smell again. 

He knew it for Eric as well because no matter how furrowed his brow in concentration when he changed a poopy diaper or bounced a fussy baby and tutted sweet shushes while patting a still crying bum, when Jack and Eric’s eyes locked, Eric’s whole demeanor lit up with the biggest smile Jack had ever seen from him.

At one point they sat opposite each other in the nursery in the rockers with both girls crying, having used practically every article of baby clothing in the house,  and with what Jack was pretty sure was a smudge of poop on the hem of Eric’s t shirt, (he’d meant to mention it and have Eric change, but that never happened). It was the point they were about to teeter over the edge into frustration, Jack thought he might have seen tears barely brewing for Eric. It was really make it or break it for the first night and Jack knew it. 

He looked around at the war zone that was the nursery and then at his sweet family and sighed as he said, “Well it may kill us…”

Jack knew in an instant that they had this, that this was their new wonderful life because instead of tears, Eric let out one of his warm honeyed laughs and finished, “but we’ll die happy and together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life and I will even welcome suggestions as to what you want to see. Maybe a few asks here will spur on the motivation to write more.


	12. Chapter 12 You are My Sunshine: Four Weeks Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty and Jack are getting the hang of parenting, and sweet baby things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I seem to have found my muse once more! Yay! I have decided to present little vignettes until I feel up to writing longer chapters again. This is a little nod to Wrathofthestag. They left this little ask in a comment a few chapters back. Let's see if they remember...
> 
> God dang Jack and Bitty are cute parents! Am I right???

Mari and Maggie were four weeks old. They’d had the girls back for three weeks and though they still felt like they had no real idea what they were doing, Jack and Bitty couldn’t be happier. They were getting to the point where the girls slept more at night and the pace of caring for them wasn’t as nonstop. As the days passed, they stayed awake a little more and there were smiles and noises coming from the sweetest of tiny pink bow lips. 

Routine was very important, though really it was Bitty, Jack, Maman, and Papa who were on a schedule, not the girls. Bitty and Maman were on bottle and laundry duty, Jack and Papa were keeping things on track with the staff of the orchard and all four of them helped when the girls needed them. They all found that if they did their assigned duties on the regular, the others were usually there if the babies got off track.  It was a well oiled, semi-dependable machine. It was crazy at best.

Bitty was finishing up the day’s bottles with Maman. They started the bottles every morning during the girls’ first nap. They had tried at first to make bottles in shifts, but found it easier to just make 24 hours of formula at once. The girls had been so fussy one day that before anyone realised it, it was time for a feeding and there weren’t even any clean bottles, let alone formula made.  Papa headed out in the truck and came back with enough bottles to last them from first nap of the morning until first nap of the morning the next day. He was crowned genius of the day!

Bitty put the bottles in the fridge, they took up almost a full shelf. Mari and Maggie ate two to three ounces every two hours and that meant twelve bottles per baby per day. 

“Well now, that’s done I’m gonna go check on Jack to be sure the girls are really down before I come back and help with the folding,” Bitty told Mama as he dried his hands on a dish towel.

“Take your time, sleep for a bit while the girls do. I know you both were up quite a bit last night,” Maman answered, giving Bitty a pat on his shoulder. Bitty turned to her and leaned in for a hug. She wasn’t his Mama, but she was certainly the next best thing and he was so grateful for her and Papa. First, with the girls gone and now with them back, they had been so instrumental in Jack, Bitty surviving and then becoming a family. 

“Thank you Maman. Lord knows how Jack and I would be doin’ here on our own. If I haven’t said it today, I thank you for staying and helping us get settled with the girls.” 

“Nonsense,” Maman almost scolded. ”You say it every day and we’re glad you want us to be here. It’s not easy opening your home to your in-laws, and we are thrilled to help. Now head up before too much more of naptime is over and you don’t get that nap.” Bitty could hear the warmth and honesty in her voice and he smiled as he headed for the stairs. 

Bitty heard Jack before he saw him. _He was singing._ It was in french. The song was familiar and yet Bitty had no idea what the words meant. Jack’s soft laughter filled the spaces between what sounded like verses of the little tune. Bitty could feel his throat tightening up as he turned into the nursery. 

Jack had Mari in his lap, laying with her head towards his knees and she was awake. He began the next verse, not realizing Bitty had stepped in. Bitty often sang to the girls. His favorite lately was one Mama used to sing to him, You are my Sunshine. But this...Jack singing a french ditty to Mari, had to be the sweetest thing Bitty had seen since the girls were born. He sang...

_Alouette, gentille alouette_

_Alouette, je te plumerai_

_Je te plumerai le nez_

_Je te plumerai le nez_

_Et le nez_

_Et le nez_

_Et le bec_

_Et le bec_

_Et la tete_

_Et la tete_

_Alouette_

_Alouette_

_Oh_

 

As he sang the words, he touched her nose, her mouth and her head. Mari was as intoxicated as Bitty by her Papa singing to her. Her hands made those sweet newborn jerking motions, her eyes widened each time he touched her gently with his finger tip. Bitty swore her little mouth was trying to sing along. Jack startled and blushed a little when he noticed Bitty.

“Sorry, Sweet Pea, I didn’t mean to interrupt your little concert.” Bitty felt like had ruined Jack’s moment with Mari and he felt awful. He started to back out of the room, but Jack smiled.

“Come join us Daddy,” he offered, voice exaggerated in a coo only a french canadian could produce. Warmth bubbled up in Bitty’s chest like peach pie filling, he was in love with Jack more than ever now. “Some young lady would not go to bed with her sister, Maggie Mae and so I tried some singing since it usually works for you.” 

“Whatcha singing Papa?” Bitty asked, barely able to form those words as he fought his emotions. He swore it was lack of sleep that made all his feelings emerge with tears lately.

“Oh goodness,” Jack continued in his best Papa voice. “It’s actually an awful song. It’s about a bird and someone is threatening to take all of it’s feathers. Grandma used to sing it to me. It’s how we learn where our _nose_ is, where our _mouth_ is, and where our _head_ is, you get the picture,” Jack said as he touched Mari again when he named her tiny features. 

Bitty watched as Mari stared with her big blue eyes at her Papa. Their babies were so beautiful. They were such lucky dads. 

“Maybe Papa should try something quieter and not so naughty, oui Mari?” Jack finished in french as he asked. “Let’s try this…”

 

_Frère Jacques_

_Frère Jacques_

_Dormez-vous?_

_Dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines_

_Sonnez les matines_

_Ding, ding, dong_

_Ding, ding, dong_

 

Jack sang it a few times, a little quieter each time, pulling Mari close to his chest and rocking in the chair. Bitty sat on the round footstool, enamored with his husband for the sweet way he had with their beautiful babies. 

Eventually, when he was sure she was good and asleep. Jack stood and walked over to the crib that held Maggie. He lowered Mari slowly and they watched, biting their lips as the girls stirred a bit before settling together, sound asleep. 

Two tired but happy dads tiptoed out of the nursery for a nap of their own.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas, I am open to your thoughts. Thanks for reading. I love comments.


End file.
